Restart A New Life
by FairyCool
Summary: Since Lisanna's death, Natsu and Mirajane did never talked to each other. Two years later, nothing has changed for these two, but Natsu finally decided to try to reconnect with the demon who remained fragile since the death of her younger sister. What's going to happen after two years without conversation? It's my first fanfic so it maybe not good enough for you.
1. Prologue

It was a rainy day. Everyone was sad, but the sadness was nothing compared to what Natsu and Mirajane felt.

Natsu felt miserable. Instead of agreeing to join Lisanna, Elfman and Mirajane, he preferred to fight with Grey. And here is the result, Lisanna died because he refused to join. He was unable to speak Mirajane, judging himself responsible for the death of his sister.

Mirajane, meanwhile, felt weak for not having been able to protect her sister she loved so much. She was unable to talk to Natsu, feeling guilty about leaving Natsu's first love die.

Day after day, the guild was beginning to return to normal. Natsu beginning to fight with Grey, but Mirajane have totally changed, the tomboy she was became a gentle girl.

Even after few days, Natsu and Mirajane never talked or even watched each other since Lisanna's death, their guilt was too big for them. When Natsu pick a mission, he give the paper to Makarov just for avoid Mirajane. Every time Makarav noticed that, he feel sad for both of them.

Mirajane always smiled to everyone but not for Natsu, still feel guilty. When her smile fall, Erza noticed and she try to ask her but Makarov stopped her with just look, Erza immediately understood what he meant.

When Natsu go back home, he just go to sleep, leaving Happy alone when he want to play with him. And it's the same case for Mirajane.

The next day, in Fairy Tail, it was still the same day for the demon and the dragonslayer.

Erza was bored from this and decideto talk to Makarov:

''Master, it can't continue like this! We must to do something for them.'' Said Erza with a tone voice

''I know that, but they must to solve this by themselves.'' Reply Makarov.

''How can they solve this by themselves? They never talked to each others!'' Said Erza with a angry voice.

''Erza, if we do something, I'm not sure it will change somethings between them, but trust me, I'm really sure one day they will talk to each others again, and when this day will come, their lives will change. And personnaly, I really wish this day will come soon enough.'' Said Makarov with a grin in his face.

Erza was silent this time, she think the master of Fairy Tail was right about them and she just hope that day will come.

Two years later, it was still the same day at Fairy Tail. Natsu and Happy came back to the guild but with a blonde girl called Lucy. And another brawl begin at Fairy Tail until the master stop the brawl. Few minutes later. Natsu sit on his table and stared at Mirajane. He wait 30 minutes before to stand up and walk to the bar counter where Mirajane was. Mirajane noticed Natsu and try to look away but Natsu finally decide to speak at her after two years:

''Mira, I want to talk to you.'' Said Natsu with a serious face.

Mirajane was stunned by his word and his serious face. She wonder what he want to say.

Here is the prologue.


	2. Feeling of guilt

**Well here goes the next chapter of Restart a new life and I forgot to say I don't own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does**

* * *

Chapter 1: Feeling of guilt

Mirajane was surprised. Natsu want to talk to her after two years. She felt a mix of feeling inside her. She felt happy, nervous, sad, angry, glad, but the feeling of guilt was still here. She didn't know what to do when Natsu told her that he want to talk with her. After she calm down a little bit, she spoke:

''Natsu, I'm not sure we can talk again for now. I mean, I'm still remember this day and it just cut my heart in piece.'' Said Mira sadly.

''I understand, but please let me 10 minutes to talk with you outside the guild. Please Mira, just 10 minutes and after, I will let you return to your work.'' Natsu beg unable to look in her eyes.

Mirajane can see that Natsu still remember this day too and feel now more sadness for him. After 2 minutes, she finaly spoke:

''Ok then just ten minute and no more''. Answered Mira.

Natsu feel glad when she decide to accept to talk to her after two years of empty between them.

''Meet me at my house in 20 minutes. No one will interupt us.'' Reply Natsu which Mirajane nodded. After this, Natsu left the guild with a small smile in his face.

Mirajane return to his work when the master of Fairy Tail come to talk to her.

''So will you tell him what you feel about this day? I know what you say to him was just a small piece of guilt.''Said Makarov with a serious face.

''I will if he say that he already move on from this, but I'm sure inside of him he still feel sadness.'' Reply Mirajane with a fake smile.

''Mirajane, the smile you did to everyone was a fake and I know it, but not them. And I want to see your true smile again if it can be possible.''

Mirajane was surprised to see her younger brother Elfman, but she was more surprised to hear that from him.

''I know, but it's not so easy when the feeling of guilt is still inside. We both know the guilt inside was the main reason for why we never talk again.''Said Mirajane

''Sure, you two know that, but I'm sure you don't know what kind of guilt you two have right?, Reply Makarov.

This time, Mirajane was beaten. Makarov was right. She don't know the kind of guilt Natsu have and he don't know what kind of guilt she have. After this conversation, Mirajane left the guild and go to Natsu's home. Makarov's grin appeared in his face when Erza come to him.

''This day finally happen Master.'' Said Erza with a smile on her face.

''Yeah the day they will restart a new life.''Reply Makarov with a smile too.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Natsu's house, Natsu continue his training during 15 minutes before he stopped when he saw Mirajane arrives. He invite her to come inside his house which she accept the invitation. The silent occuped the place during 5 minutes before Natsu decide to spoke, breaking the silence:

''Mira, I'm so sorry. It's my fault if Lisanna died. I am the only one to take the blame. I prefered to fight Grey rather than join you. I'm so stupid. I don't mind if you want to hit me. Go ahead.'' Natsu replied sadly.

Mirajane shocked to his words. But she remembered what Lisanna said before her death when she said she invite Natsu for this mission.

FLASHBACK:

Mirajane, Elfman and Lisanna walk in a forest for the mission. Lisanna begin to talk:

''I tought it will be a great idea if Natsu join us for the mission.'' Lisanna said with a smile.

''Really? Then why he decide to not come?'' Reply Mirajane with a smile who scared Elfman.

''Well he prefered to fight Grey again.''Said Lisanna

''Anyway, even tought if he decide to come, I will tell him to go back to the guild because he is weak and we don't need him for this mission.'' Reply the demon of Fairy Tail.

''I'm sure his not weak, but your right we don't need him for this mission, I just tought it will be more fun to have him with us.'' Said Lisanna when she looked to the sky thinking about Natsu.

END OF FLASHBACK

Mirajane realize that nothing would have changed after this because it would still happened. She begin to cry when she finaly decide to spoke:

''Natsu, You're not the one to take the blame because it's not your fault at all, it was all my fault from the beginning. I was weak and today I'm still weak. I was unable to protect my sister, so just let me take the blame, you're not res-'' she don't finish his sentence when she felt Natsu hug her from back. Mirajane felt confortable and decide to stay like this for few minutes. Later, Natsu spoke:

''We can't live with the feeling of guilt inside us. We need to moved on. I'm ready to move on and you? Are you ready?'' Natsu said still hug Mirajane.

''It's so hard for me, I'm not sure I will be able to move on alone.'' Mirajane said when she begin to cry again. She turn to face Natsu and said:

''Will you help me to move on Natsu? Please.'' Mirajane said with a hope in her face. Natsu smile at her and reply:

''Of course, I will help you Mira. Now I want you to show your true smile at me.'' After he said that Mira looked at his eyes and make the true beautiful smile that made Natsu happy and smile at her in return.

* * *

Now here the first chapter is done, hope you liked it


	3. Night Conversation

**Here comes the second chapter. Enjoy it.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Night converation

Few days pass after Natsu and Mira have their first conversation after two years and everytime they look each other, they couldn't help but smile for finally be able to talk again. It was maybe a little first step, but just enought for them. Everyone inside the guild was now happy to see the two of them finally reconcile and the master decide to make a party for celebrate this. This time, Natsu finally be able to fight Grey again after all this time and he felt more alive to fight is rival again. Meanwhile, Mirajane with her beautiful and TRUE smile, attracts 70% of mens in the guild, including Macao and Wakaba, while she serves a drink to everyone. Fairy Tail has now become the guild it was two years ago.

When the party finally end, everyone was sleeping in the guild except Mirajane. She still cleaning the guild after every party Fairy Tail make. While she continues to clean the guild, she was surprised to see Natsu woke up from his sleep. Natsu smile at her, which she returned happily.

''Let me help you, you don't have to do it alone you know.'' Natsu said which Mirajane was a little bit surprised but nodded. Natsu sweeping the floor while Mirajane clean glasses. A big silent was here until Natsu decide to break it:

''The guild has now become the guild it was two years ago. I still can't believe the only two of us affect the guild. It made me feel a little bit alive.'' Natsu confesses.

''That's true. Only the two of us.'' Said Mirajane with a little sadness. Natsu see her sadness and come closer to her.

''I know your still not moving on from this, but there is no rush. You can take your time and I will help you. I promise.'' Natsu said with a smile which Mirajane felt more alive by his word and smile at him.

After they finish to clean the guild completely they go to the bar counter for talking.

''I wonder what you did the past two years after this day Natsu.'' Said Mirajane.

''Well I just did some mission, nothing special.'' Reply Natsu.

''Really? Nothing special?''

''Well during one of my mission, something funny happened and it was really funny for making laugh again.''

''What happened? I want to know.''

''My mission was to kill a monster from a village, and when I saw the monster, the monster really looks like Happy but 1000 time taller.''

Mirajane try to keep his laugh when she think about the monster.

''You serious? It maybe funny but what happened when you meet this monster?''

''When Happy saw the monster, he began to loud at him and the next funny moments was when the monster began to talk. His voice was exactly like Happy's voice. I was shocked to hear a monster more taller than a mountain to have a voice like this. This time I was trying to keep my laugh.''

Mirajane giggle a little bit.

''Happy was surely really angry to see a monster who his really look like him.''

''You have no idea. Happy and the monster began to insult each other. They continue for 1 hour and I decide to tease them for making the situation more funny and it work. The situation continue for another hour and I finally decide to finish this job and I kill the monster easily. But even after we done with this monster Happy was still angry and don't stop to talk about him.''

Mirajane couldn't keep his laugh anymore and start to laugh. She laugh during two minutes and she calmed down.

''It was really funny for you and do you think Happy still remember him?''

'' I don't know but you can ask him when he wake up. And you? Is anything special happened to you during the past two years? I want to know too.''

Mirajane feel sadness again.

''Nothing special, except I just decide to stop using my magic.''

Natsu see her sadness again and ask:

''About this, I want to know the reason for why you decide to stop using your magic.''

Mirajane take a big breath and spoke:

''Since Lisanna is dead, I decide to stop using my magic and stop doing the mission because I'm scared from my power. Remember Elfman's power was too strong for him and he lost control. Just from this make me to stop using my magic. I'm scared that another event like this happened again.'' She said while she begin to cry. Natsu touch her cheek and sweep the tears from her eyes.

''I understand and I can't judge you from your decision. This decision you make showed you care for everyone.'' Natsu said with a smile on his face while he still keep his hand on her cheek. Mirajane touch his hand and keep at her cheek while she smile again at him.

''Thank you Natsu.''

''No problem.''

They continue to talk the whole night and stopped when the sun rises.

''Man I'm tired, I think I should go home to sleep.'' Said Natsu with a yawn. Mirajane was tired too but satisfied after the night she spent to talk with Natsu.

''I liked the conversation we had last night Natsu.'' Said Mirajane with a grin.

''Yeah me too. It was really fun. Well I see you later then. Goodbye Mirajane.'' Natsu said when he goes to the door of the guild. Mirajane giggle for what she is going to say:

''This is not a Goodbye I will tell you, but a Good Night Natsu.'' Reply Mirajane while Natsu laugh to what she said and leave the guild.

When everyone begin to wake up, one of them, Happy, can't see Natsu and wondered where he is.

''Where's Natsu? Happy ask to no one but Mirajane hear him.

''He left for sleeping in his house.'' Mirajane reply.

''Thanks. I'm going to join him.'' Happy said and begin to fly to the door of the guild.

''Happy wait!'' Happy stop and turn to Mirajane.

''What's wrong?'' Happy ask.

''Do you still think about the monster you met with Natsu?'' Mirajane answered while Happy became angrily.

''I DON'T WANT TO THINK ABOUT THAT MONSTER AGAIN!'' Happy scream but Mirajane laugh at this.

* * *

**And here the second chapter!**


	4. Sick

**Hi everyone, here comes the third chapter! Enjoy it!.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Sick

It's another normal day at Fairy Tail. Everyone doing their usual habit: Natsu and Grey fight again, Erza eat her cheesecake, Lucy talk with Levy, Cana drink his alcohol, Elfman loud every ''MAN'' sentence, Loki dredge a lot of girl, etc. Anyway everyone did their normal habit, well except one. It was Mirajane. She breathed in strange ways and sweating a lot. She was still able to serve drink to everyone with her usual smile, but wondering how far she can continue this day. She was glad that no one notice that, and especially glad from Natsu. She does not want to worry Natsu. After 1 hour, the main idea to seem normal to everyone became more difficult for her and Makarov was now able to notice that. He come closer to Mirajane and say:

''You should go home and rest for the day Mirajane.'' Mirajane look at him but shook her head.

''No I can do it until the end of the day Master.'' Makarov sigh from her answer and decide to tell her in a other way.

''I think I did not say it the right way, this is not a suggestion, it's an order.'' Mirajane was shocked by his word and finally give up and accept to take the rest of her day to rest at her house. She never disobey an order before and it is not today that it will began.

''But who will take care of the bar?'' She asked.

'' I will and don't worry.'' Makarov said with a grin.

Mirajane was waiting the moment to leave the guild without anyone noticing her. After 10 minutes, she was outside and walk to her house. She was relieved that his brother is on a mission since 30 minutes and it will be gone for three days. After she open the door fo her house and went inside, she was going to take a glass of water until she fall on the floor.

At Fairy Tail, Natsu just finish his fight against Grey, well stop his fight because Erza seperate the two of them. When he was going to choose a mission, he notes that Mirajane is absent. He go to the bar counter, where Makarov serve drink and ask to the master of Fairy Tail:

''Do you know why Mirajane is absent old gramps?'' Natsu ask a little worry place in his face.

''She was tired and I gave her the rest of the day to take rest.'' Makarov replied while Nats sighed with relief. '' But I forgot to give her this letter, can you please go to her house and give the letter to her?'' Makarov ask when he give the letter (still in the envelope) to Natsu.

''Ok, see you later.'' Natsu say when he take the letter and leave the guild for going to Mira's house. When the giants door of the guild closed, a smirk appeared on Makarov face.

* * *

Natsu walk in direction of Mira's house but he was thinking if he should to buy something to her. After few minute of thinking, he see by the window a beautiful necklace with diamond. He went inside the shop and, seeing that he forgot his money at his house and notice the price was expensive, he ask the cashier:

''Can you reserve the necklass with diamond please? The cashier look at him and smile.

''Of course sir, it's a gift for a friend?''

''Yes... A close friend.'' Natsu reply with a low voice.

''Dont worry, I will reserve the necklass for you.'' cashier said with a smile.

''Thank you very much.'' Natsu Reply with his smile.

Natsu left the store and continue to walk to Mira's house. After 5 minutes, he finally find the house. He knock the door and have no answer, He knock the door again this time with more strengh and have still no answer. He try to open the door and, which he was surprised, the door was unlock and open. He enter inside of the house. He say Mira's name for getting a answer from her and when he went to the kitchen, he was shocked to see Mirajane lying on the floor. He went beside her and see that she was unsonscious. He bring her to her bedroom and lying Mirajane to her bed. Natsu sit on a chair and watch Mira and pray that she wakes up soon. After 45 minutes, Mirajane begin to open her eyes and notices that she has a wet towel on his forehead. She wondered what happen but stop when she saw Natsu, sleeping on a chair. She smile at him and couldn't help but think he was so cute when he sleep. After 5 minute she wake up, Natsu open his eyes too and look at Mira and grin at her, happy to see her awake.

''What happened to me Natsu?'' Mirajane ask Natsu.

''In short, you're sick.'' Natsu replied and Mirajane was surprised.

''Sick?''

''Yes.''

''But why are you here in my house?''

''Old gramps ask me to give you a letter. Oh, and about the letter, there it is.''

Mirajane open the envelope and pick the letter and was surprised to just see a white paper with no word, no number, no name, well just a complete white paper. She realise that Makarov had planned this and couldn't help but giggle which make Natsu confused.

''What's wrong Mira? What's so funny?''

''Nothing! The letter was just from another guy who make his declaration at me.'' Mira smile at Natsu and he smile at her too, happy to see her ok. Natsu stand up from his chair and walk to Mira's bed and come closer to her and give her a hug that make Mirajane blushed.

N-N-Natsu! What are you do-''

''I'm glad...'' Mirajane was interrupt when she hear him saying that he was glad.

''I'm glad you're fine now. When I saw you unconscious on the floor, I was scared. But now I'm glad that you're ok.'' Natsu confessed while he tightens his hug. Mirajane smile and return his hug happily.

''Thank you Natsu. Really Natsu, thank you really much.'' Mirajane was now really happy and they stay like that for 20 minutes before be separate.

Natsu stand up from the bed and look at Mirajane.

''Now I'm going home now, so see you tomorrow!'' Natsu say and when he was going to leave, Mira loud his name, making him to stop.

''Please stay at my house, my brother his gone for three day for a mission and I don't want to be alone in the house tonight, please.'' Mirajane beg. Natsu don't want to worry her and nodded his head.

They talk guild member throughout the day and when the clock showed it was almost midnight, Natsu stand up from the bed and go to sleeping in the couch.

''Good Night Mira.'' Natsu said with his usual smile.

''Good Night Natsu.'' Mirajane reply and returning his smile.

Natsu lay ont the couch and go to the dream land with a smile on his face.

Mirajane close her eyes and still feel the hug Natsu gave her earlier in the day and smile before going to the dream land.

* * *

**There it is. Enjoy the chapter and see you next time!**


	5. Kiss

**Hello everyone! I wonder if I should push Natsu and Mirajane a little far for the next chapter but I'm still thinking about it. Your opinion is welcome for this. So enjoy the fourth chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Kiss

The next day, after Natsu has spent the night at Mirajane's house, Fairy Tail made another party for celebrate a new couple: Lucy and Gray. Lucy blushed madly while Gray smirked badly at Natsu which he didn't miss and begin another fight between Fire and Ice. It just need few second before everyone (even Erza) join to the brawl. Lucy try her best to dodge these crazy wizard and walk in direction to the bar and begin a conversation with Mirajane.

''They will never change.'' Lucy said and sigh.

''That's true but do you really want them to change?'' Mirajane ask the celestial wizard with her usual smile.

''No. Their behavior is the principal reason for why Fairy Tail is the best guild.'' Lucy smile while she watch his boyfriend fight with Natsu.

''Since when you two are together?'' Mira ask the blond girl.

''Since yesterday.'' Lucy reply.

''Do you mind if I ask you what happen yesterday?'' Mirajane ask again and Lucy blushed a little bit.

''Well I-I don't mind, b-but it's still embarassin for me but I'll tell you since it's not a secret for everyone.'' Lucy said hesitantly.

Flashback

Gray and Lucy just finish their mission which was to destroy a book. Even if they didn't take the money because they didn't destroy the book, Lucy got a new gold key. She was happy.

''Thanks Gray, with your help i've got a new celestial spirit with me!'' She said happily which Gray just smile at her.

''No problem Lucy.'' Gray reply.

They just walk in a town and no one spoke until the Gray's stomach begin.

''Man I didn't eat something since this morning.'' Lucy just giggle from what he said until her stomach groan too and blushed a little bit.

''Yes me too. Hey look there is a restaurant there. Let's eat there.'' Lucy said and pointed at the direction to the restaurant.

''Ok let's go.'' Gray said with a nodded.

They entered at the restaurant and took a place with two seat and begin to watch the menu. After they commanded they talked about the celestial spirit Lucy have until their meal come and begin to eat. After they finish their meal and they paid, they walked in the street of Magnolia and Gray saw Lucy shiver and take off is black vest and placed it around her.

''You must be cold so you should wear this.'' Gray said with a smile which make Lucy blush but happy.

''Thank you.'' She said warmly.

They continue to walk together until Gray stop and Lucy stop too when she saw Gray blushing.

''What's wrong Gray? Are you ok?'' Lucy asked, worry about his friend which she felt something inside her and know very well what is the feeling because she experience it a few days ago.

''Lucy, Since I saw you for the first time, I felt something inside me, I didn't know what is it but now I clearly know now and I just can't keep inside me anymore.'' Gray reply seriously

''What do you mean?''

''Lucy I... I... l...lo... I love you!''

The silent dominated the place for a while until Lucy start to cry from the sudden declaration and smile.

''Gray, it will maybe fair if I told you what I felt when I saw you for the first time. But I think I don't need to say, because you already did it in my place and I love you too. Lucy's tear down like a waterfall but she was really happy. Gray pulled her close to him and their lips meet. The two of them enjoy this feeling.

END OF FLASHBACK

''This is how that happen'' Lucy finish still blushing and Mirajane start sobbing from the touching story.

''It was so romantic. I'm happy for you.'' Mirajane reply

''And you?'' Lucy ask which Mirajane look at her with confused

''What?''

''Do you have someone in your mind?''

Mirajane was ready to say no, but Natsu appeared in his mind with his usual mind making her blush a little bit which Lucy didn't miss and smirk at her.

''So you have someone? Come on tell me who is it.'' Lucy beg and Mirajane sigh.

''Don't tell to anyone please.''

''Ok I promise.''

Mirajane take a deep breath and exhales before saying with a low voice to Lucy's ear.

''It's Natsu.''

Lucy's eyes widened by the fact it was Natsu.

''What? Really?'' Lucy said still in shock.

''You seem surprise.'' Mirajane said surprise by her reaction.

''Well I mean I learned that it had been two years since you did not talk to each other and few day later you feel something for him.''

''Yeah I know it's a little to fast but it's like that. However, I wonder just what he felt about me.'' Mirajane reply with a worry in her face.

''In that case I will support you and I wish he felt the same about you.'' Lucy said and smile at her.

''Thanks Lucy.''

* * *

Few day later, Natsu enter at the guild and see no one except Mirajane. She washed the bar counter and see Natsu in front of her after she finish and smile at him which he return with his own smile.

''Hi Mira!''

''Hi Natsu!''

''How are you?''

''Really fine and you?''

''Really fine too.''

''Is there a reason for you to be like that?''

''I just enjoy the smile you always wear in your face.''

Mirajane turn her head away from him to hid her blush.

''T-T-Thank you.''

Natsu saw her red face and begin to panick if she's sick again.

''Hey, are you alright? Your face is red, don't tell me your sick again?''

''N-N-No I'm not sick I'm really ok.''

''Are you sure about this?'' Natsu approach his face to her which made her blushing even more.

''Y-Y-Y-Y-Yes I'm r-really ok.'' Mirajane reply trying to avoid him.

Natsu place his forehead against her to make sure she was not sick and made her blushing face more red (I mean really more than Erza's Scarlet hair). After few second, Natsu lost his balanced and fall to the other side of the bar counter with Mirajane under him. Two of them was shocked when they realize they KISS.

'I'm kissing Natsu!' Mirajane thought panickly

'I'm kissing Mira!' Natsu thought too panickly.

Two of them separate and watch each other eyes and blushing madly from just what happen. When they heard the doors of the guild opens, Natsu stand up and go to the other side of the bar counter while Mirajane just return to her washing habit. The person who was enter at the guild was Erza. She saw Natsu and Mira not talking, still too shocked from the kiss they shared. Erza approach them and ask:

''What's wrong you two?

''Nothing!'' The both replied which made Titania surprise and don't ask them again.

''Well, I think I should go now, see you later.'' Natsu said to the two woman.

''Where are you going Natsu?'' Erza ask him making him stop and just reply:

''Just take a walk.''

Erza was suspicious from his reaction. She turn to face Mirajane and ask:

''Do you know why Natsu act strangely today?'' Mirajane try her best to not blush, which she successfully did.

''Sorry but I don't know.'' She replied while she place the cheesecake in front of Erza which she begin to eat. Mirajane turn To not face Erza and touch her lips still feeling the first kiss she shared with Natsu.

'My first kiss...' She thought and smile. 'It was warm and soft.'

* * *

**There it is! I think I made more word chapter after chapter. Well it's more good like that. And I'm still thinking if I should make the couple more far but you can say your opinion if you want. So See you next time!**


	6. Author's note

Hi everyone. I'm sorry if a didn't post a chapter fo a while but the exam come soon so I will be occupied for a whole time (maximum at the end of this month).

Then again see you later!


	7. Chapter 6

**Hi evryone I'm back now! And if you want to know I was exempt from the exam. Well I should stop talking about my school and thinking more for fiction so enjoy the sixth chapter.**

* * *

****Chapter 6: Question

Natsu walk in all the way of Magnolia with only one thing in his mind: the sudden kiss he share with Mirajane. It was his first kiss and he just can't believe he share it with Mira. He remember every time he was with Lisanna in the past and they have so many time to try to kiss each other but there was always someone or something that came at the last moment to interrupt them. He know that the kiss for everyone is mostly by love. But Natsu don't know what to do and he have just one question in his mind:

'I love Mirajane or not?' The question invaded his mind. He really don't know what to do. He was really in his tought that he didn't notice Lucy until she spoke to him.

''Hi Natsu!'' Lucy said while Natsu just look at her.

''Hi Lucy.'' Natsu just reply without a expression in his face, making Lucy worried about him.

''Is there something wrong Natsu?'' Natsu remember suddenly the kiss he share with Mirajane and he don't want to talk about it.

''No. Everything is alright. Don't worry about me.'' Natsu just reply, trying to make a smile which he did but Lucy saw that it was a fake smile.

''You lying. The smile you have is a fake. Come on tell me what's wrong with you.'' Lucy try to gain a true answer from the dragon slayer. Natsu was hesitant. He wonder if he can really confide to Lucy.

''Can I trust you for keeping a secret?'' Natsu ask Lucy which she was surprise and a little bit offend.

''Of course you can trust me. Remember you're the one who bring to join Fairy Tail.'' Lucy reply. Natsu smile when he remember is meet with Lucy at Hargeon.

''Ok but let's talk it in private at your house.'' Natsu reply making a Lucy confuse.

''Ok.''

The two of them walk in direction of Lucy's house and when they arrived, Natsu and Lucy enter and Natsu immediatly sit to Lucy's bed and Lucy decide to sit beside him.

''So do you think you will be able to told me what's wrong with you?'' Lucy said whle she placed a hand in his shoulder.

''Yeah just give 10 second.'' Natsu reply and take a deep breath and say:

''I kiss Mirajane this morning.'' Natsu said. Lucy was in shocked for a moment when the word kiss and the name Mirajane was pronounced.

''WHAT?! You really kiss Mirajane?!'' Lucy reply crazily which making Natsu a little bit unconfortable.

''Yes but it was just by accident.'' Natsu say making Lucy calm down and confuse at the same time.

''What do you mean by accident?'' Lucy ask the pink hair boy.

''I was in the guild and I just talking with Mirajane until I saw her face got red. I was worry if she was sick again so I just placed my forehead against her to see if she was sick and after a few second I lost my balance and I fell on the other side of the bar counter and I take Mirajane with me and our lips was connected when we fell on the floor.'' Natsu finished to explain what happened and Lucy was happy for Mirajane but worry if Natsu didn't really like the fact he kiss her. She wonder if she would say that Mirajane love him, but finally decide to let them confess by themselves. She was about to spoke but Natsu begin to talk again.

''It was my first kiss and I know the kiss is mostly by love but there's one question in my mind.'' Natsu said.

''And what is it?'' Lucy ask him.

''The question is if I love Mirajane or not and for the moment I really but really don't know if I love her.'' Natsu reply.

''How could you not know if you love her? Is it because of Lisanna?'' Lucy ask him making Natsu look at her with a serious expression.

''You know in the past, me and Lisanna try to kiss a few time but there always someone or something that came at the last moment to interrupt us. So we never kiss one time. And now my first kiss was with her older sister.'' Natsu confess to the blondie and Natsu was slapped in his face by Lucy, making him surprise.

''Hou could you say that?! How could you say that you don't know if you love Mirajane or not just because you never kiss Lisanna even if she was your first love?! Mirajane told me everything. She told me what happened two years ago and the reason for why you two didn't talk to each other! After two years, you finally decide to move on from her and finally spoke to Mirajane again! Mirajane told me everything! I know she told you that she was still not moving on from what happened but you are move on! And you even promise to help her to moving on! Now do you realise what you just confess to me?! The confess mean that you're still not moving on!'' Lucy shout angrily making Natsu completly stunned by her speech and realise she was right. He understand if he still think about Lisanna that's mean he still not moving on. He was going to talk but Lucy spoke before.

''For the moment you don't need to know if you love Mirajane or not, but you need to prove at her that you really moving on from the past. If you did, she will move on more easily.'' Lucy finally finish her speech and Natsu smile. He stand up with Lucy and hug her.

''Thanks Lucy, you made me realise my mistake.'' Natsu said with a smile on his face. Lucy returne his hug and say:

''Friends is made for this Natsu. But let me told you this.'' Lucy reply while the two of them separate making Natsu looked at her, wondering what she will say.

''The real question you need to know is if the kiss you share with Mirajane was pleasant or not.'' Lucy said making Natsu remember the kiss with Mirajane. He was going to spoke but Lucy place a finger in his lips, told him to not answer now.

''You don't need to answer now. Just wait.'' Lucy reply with a smile making Natsu smile too.

''Well I should go now.'' Natsu said making Lucy confused.

''You're not going to the guild today?'' Lucy ask him.

''No I'll go home and thinking about the kiss. Thanks for listening to me Lucy.'' Natsu reply with his usual smile.

''No problem Natsu.'' Lucy said.

''Oh and please don't say anything. Find an excuse for everyone and a other for Mirajane.

''You don't need to worry I just find the perfect excuse.''

After this, Natsu return to his house while Lucy go to the guild and told to everyone that Natsu was really tired and decide to not go to the guild today (If you want to know Erza just gone for a mission so she will not say that she saw Natsu in the guild this morning) and Lucy told to Mirajane that Natsu was just confused by the sudden kiss and decided to calm down in his house which Mirajane nodded understood that Natsu was normal to react like that and just smiled when she remember the kiss and admit to Lucy that she really like the kiss she share with Natsu.

Meanwhile, at Natsu's house, Natsu was in his bed still thinking about the kiss and remember the question that Lucy told him.

'The kiss I share with Mirajane was pleasant or not?' He think about it before he smile and answer the question in his tought.

'No mistake, the kiss was really pleasant.' He tought before he close his eyes with a smile in his face.

* * *

**I hope you like this chapter. See you next time (like mario XD)**


	8. Birthday (True chapter 6)

**MAN I'M ALL FIRED UP! Ok maybe a little bit too much because a just realize a made a mistake for the chapter: Question. It's not the sixth, it's the fifth chapter. So sorry if I made this stupid mistake. Now enjoy the REAL sixth chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 6: Birthday

Few day pass after Natsu confess Lucy his problem in his mind, even if he still don't know if he love Mirajane. These day after this sudden kiss between Natsu and Mirajane was normal, the same things: conversation, enjoying each other's company, etc. At Fairy Tail, Natsu was going to start another fight with Gray until he heard Levy said something to Mirajane. Their discussion catch his attention.

''Your birthday his tommorow right Mira?'' Levy said which Mirajane nodded.

''Yeah it's tommorow but you don't need to make a party just for my birthday. The party we make just after me and Natsu was finally be able to talk was enough for me.'' Mirajane said truthfully but Levy smirk when she said Natsu.

''About Natsu, are you together now?'' Levy ask Mirajane making her blushing madly, especially when she think the kiss with Natsu.

''W-W-W-What are you talking about? We're not together!'' Mira said panickly but Levy just laugh a little bit from her reaction.

''Hahahaha don't worry Mirajane I was just joking but to see you blushing so madly was really funny. Levy reply and Mirajane finally relax when she said she was just joking.

''By the way, even if you say you don't want us to make you a party for your birthday, You know we wil still make a one for you. There's no escape from this.'' Levy said and Mirajane sigh by the fact she was right.

''I know that but I think it will be enough for me, I will have 19 years tommorow and it's just because I think I'm too old for celebrate my bithday like a celebration for child's birthday.'' Mirajane confess and Levy just shock by her sentence.

''Hey what are you talking about, there is not long time that we celebrate Macao's birthday and it was really funny for him. So don't say your too old for this kind of party.'' Levy reply and Mira finally nodded to give up.

Natsu was blushing when he heard Levy if Mirajane and him were together but regain his spirit when he remember that Mirajane's birthday is tommorow and wonder what gift he will giver her until he remember the necklace he want to buy for her. Grey approach him and ask a fight with him but Natsu just declined saying that he have no time for fighting and just exit the guild, leaving not only Grey but 90% member of the guild confused.

Natsu was outside and walk in direction of the store where he reserve the necklace. He arrived at the store and ask to the cashier (not the same from the chapter: Sick):

''Did you still have the necklace with blue diamond?'' Natsu ask the cashier

''Sorry but the necklace was stolen.'' The cashier reply which made Natsu stunned by the fact he just reserve the necklace and it was stolen.

''How could someone can stole something that a reserve two week ago?'' Natsu ask the new cashier angrily.

''Tell me, the cashier you ask to reserve the necklace, did he have a black hair, green eyes, ears pierced, and have a necklace with ruby?'' The cashier ask Natsu making him confused when he talk about someone who looks like a good guy.

''Yes but why are you asking me?'' Natsu reply.

''Well if you want the truth this guy is a thief.'' The cashier said with sadness for Natsu.

''No way...'' Natsu just can't believe the guy with black hair was a thief.

''When we found he was a thief and he work for a dark guild, we call the rune knight for arrest him but he was able to escape them and they never find him after this. I'm sorry for you, but I can't do anything for you.'' The cashier reply sadly.

''No it's ok.'' Natsu said sadly. He was about to exit the store when he heard the cashier spoke to him.

''I think the necklace was for someone that you really care. Am I right sir?'' The cashier ask him which Natsu nodded slowly.

''Yes...'' Natsu reply and leave the store.

At Fairy Tail, Makarov talk with Erza about something really important.

''There's a dark guild not really far from us. I want you to investigate this guild.'' Makarov ask Erza which she nodded.

''Understood master. I will go now.'' Erza was going to exit the guild but Makarov stop her.

''There no time to rush Erza. This guild will not make a move for five days. You should stay here and think about the party we will make for Mira's birthday.'' The master of Fairy Tail reply and erza nodded and stay in the guild.

Meanwhil, at the night (Well the time is 22:00), Natsu just walked in the street of Magnolia, still sad by the fact he was too late to Buy the necklace for Mirajane. When he was about to go home, he heard someone with a dark voice beside his right and decide to spy this person and a few other in a dark street.

''Do you think everything will be alright?''

''Don't worry we just to wait five days and we passed in action.

''By the way, what did you stole this time?''

The guy show a bag and take off all the things inside. Natsu heard a few things fall on the floor but the street was too dark to see what object the guy stole.

''Wow you're really the king of the thief man.''

''I know but the best object I steal is this.''

The guy show the necklace with blue diamond which Natsu was able to see because of the light of the moon and decide to pass in action.

''So this is where you are you damn thief.'' The person was surprise to see Natsu.

''Hey who the hell are you?'' A guy ask him which he made the guy with black hair worry when he remember he meet Natsu at the store where he was working for just stole the most valuable object. He shake by fear, but the other not notice it.

''Guy we should run we can't beat him!'' The guy with black hair ask their friend.

''What are you talking about? He is alone and we're five. We can beat him.'' He was about to use his magic but Natsu already use his magic of dragon slayer.

**''Karyu no Hoko!''** Natsu loud and blow a big wave of flame from his mouth and made an explosion.

The explosion was enough for Lucy to notice while she walked with his boyfriend, Grey, at her house.

''Did you heard that?'' Lucy ask his boyfriend.

''Heard what?'' Gray ask his girlfriend.

''The sound was like a explosion.'' Lucy reply.

''Sorry but I didn't heard anything.'' Grey said.

'Well it was maybe my imagination.' Lucy just tought.

After the smoke create from Natsu's attack disappears, the five guy was beating but just one was conscious but unable to move. The only guy conscious was the guy with black hair. Natsu approach him and ask:

''I don't need to know why you're stole some object, I will just take them and returned them to the store. Is that ok for you?'' Natsu ask him which the guy nodded panickly.

''Now tell me where's your guild is now!'' Natsu order him and the guy told the place where the dark guild is. Natsu finally leave this guy and disappear. The guy with black hair managed to stand up and was about to run but the rune knight was here and catch him with his friend.

After Natsu returned the object to the store, he walked in direction to the dark guild and when he arrived, he opens the doors, enter inside and the doors behind him close slowly and when the door was finally close, a big brawl can heard from the outside.

The next day at Fairy Tail, the big party for celebrate Mirajane's birthday begin and everyone give her their gift which it made her happy. Sure she was happy, but she didn't see Natsu at the guild. When everyone begin to dance from the music, Mirajane walk to see Happy and ask:

''Did you see Natsu lastly?'' Mirajane ask the blue cat.

''Sorry but he was not at his house last night, I had no choice to sleep in Lucy's house last night.'' Happy reply with worry in his face.

''I see...'' Mirajane said with a worry face too.

'Where are you Natsu?' Mirajane though and place a hand on her chest.

Meanwhile Erza and Makarov was about to talk about a strategy for taking down the dark guild until the master of Fairy Tail take the newpapers and read the news and see that the dark guild was completly destroy.

''Well it's looks like the guild is now just a bad memory.'' Makarov said and give the newpapers to Erza and read the article and was surprised.

''Who do you think did it?'' Erza ask the Master of Fairy Tail and just shook his head.

''I don't know but now the dark guild is not important anymore.'' Makarov just reply and return dancing with the other.

The party was finally finish and everyone was happy, well almost everyone. Mirajane didn't see Natsu for the whole day and she just wish to see him. The only member who was still in the guild was the master, Erza, Lucy, Grey and Mirajane of course. When Mirajane was going to clean the guild, the master stop her.

''It's your birthday so you don't have to clean the guild. Me, Erza, Lucy and Gray will clean it for you.'' The master reply and Mirajane nodded and exit the guild. She still thinking about Natsu.

''Mirajane over here.'' Mirajane heard a voice and turn his head to see Natsu stand over tree and smiling at her which she made her happy to see him agin. She run toward him and hug him, making Natsu surprise for a little moment before returned the hug.

''Where did you are? I didn't see you for the whole day Natsu.'' Mirajane ask him, still hugging him.

''I'm sorry Mirajane, I was very occupied this day but for a good reason.'' Natsu answer her and they separate.

''And what's the reason?'' Mirajane ask him. Natsu don't answer her question and he just take off a necklace with blue diamond from his pocket.

''This necklace is your gift for your birthday. If you want my opinion, it will really match your beautiful blue eyes.'' Natsu said. Mirajane looked at the necklace and can't find the words. The necklace was too beautiful to be true. Natsu place the necklace around her neckand he smile at her. He was going to speak, but he was stunned when Mirajane suddenly kiss him for the second time. Natsu's eyes widened for a moment before he decide to return to kiss happily. This is maybe the second kiss they share but this is the first kiss they share by themselves and not by accident. They separate and Mirajane looked at him with tear in her eyes and Natsu, even if he know this is the tear of joy just place his finger in her cheek and sweep the tear.

''Happy birthday Mirajane.'' Natsu said

''Thank you Natsu.'' Mirajane reply happily.

''So do you want me to accompany you to your house?'' Natsu ask Mirajane which she nodded with her usual smile.

The two of them talked this time about the party Natsu missed. They arrived at Mirajane's house and the two of them looked at each other and they were going to share a third kiss until Elfman open the doors making Natsu and Mirajane separate just in time before Elfman can see what they were going to do.

''You finally here Nee-chan, but why Natsu is here?'' Elfman ask his sister.

''Natsu just walk with me for talking.'' Mirajane just reply and Elfman looked at Natsu.

''Well thanks Natsu.'' Elfman just thanks him making Natsu smile.

''No problem. So I think I will see you tomorrow Mirajane.'' Natsu reply making Mirajane smile too.

''Yes.'' Mirajane said.

Natsu leave them and Mirajane remember the kiss she suddenly did it by herself and blushed madly but turned her face away for not face Elfman.

'I think I really love him.' Mirajane tough and smile.

Meanwhile, Natsu walk to his house and think the kiss Mirajane decide to share and blush. He suddenly remember the question in his mind:

'I love Mirajane or not?' He just tough and smile and finally find an answer for his question.

'Yeah I love her.' Natsu tough and looked at the moon and smile.

* * *

**Finally finished this sixth chapter. WOW, when I was saying that I'm all fired up it was not for nothing. But anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. For the person who want to know why I didn't put the name of the guy with black hair and green eyes is because it will the only chapter he appear so I don't need to put his name on the fiction.**


	9. Date

**Hi everyone! I want to say I'm sincerly sorry to not update soon. To be honest I take the whole week to think for the next chapter pf this story and for Search comfort. Anyway enjoy this chapter and review is always welcome.**

* * *

Chapter 7: Date

Again, few day pass after the party for Mirajane's birthday, and today, Natsu and Mirajane were completly happy, which almost everyone noticed that. Lucy come to the bar counter to talk with Mirajane and ask:

''Can I know why you seem really happy Mirajane?''

Mirajane blush a little bit and say:

''Do you really want to know?''

''Of course I want to know!'' Lucy reply.

''Ok then I will tell you, but don't say to everyone please.'' Mirajane told her.

''I promisde, you can trust me.'' Lucy said with a big smile.

FLASHBACK: FOUR HOUR AGO

It was the morning and Mirajane was alone to clean the whole guild happily. She wear the necklace with blue diamond since Natsu give her for her birthday. While she was cleaning the guild, she was surprise to see Natsu come to the guild at this time (she always think that Natsu is not a morning person). Mirajane just finish to clean and sit with Natsu to a table and Natsu began the conversation:

''Looks like you really like my gift. Is it because it's really beautiful and match with your beautiful blue ocean eyes or because it's a gift from me?'' Natsu ask the white hair girl.

Mirajane blush when he said that her eyes was beautiful and say:

''You really want to know?'' Mirajane tease him.

''Come on it's a gift from so I should know, don't you think?'' Natsu reply with his usual grin.

''To be honnest it's both reason.'' Mirajane said, still keeping her smile and blush a little bit. Natsu was blushing too from her smile and say:

''I'm glad that you really like my gift.''

''If you want to know, your gift is more better than the other gave to me at my birthday.'' Mirajane said with a smile on her face, but natsu take a look of confuses and ask:

''Does that mean that you don't like the other gift that the guild gave to you?'' Natsu take a serious look and Mirajane still keep her smile and say:

''Oh my, I never say that. I like all gift that everyone gave to me. I'm just saying that your gift is the best I have.'' Natsu realise his mistake and regain his usual grin.

'' I see.'' Natsu just say and another silent was here.

'Ok Natsu, You came at the guild really soon to told her this before another one came to the guild and screw all my plan, so GO! Tell her!'' Natsu though and take Mirajane's hand and look at her, which made the white beauty blush.

''Mirajane I have a question for you.'' Natsu said with a serious tone.

''W-W-What is it, Natsu?'' Mirajane ask panickly, still blushing. Natsu take a deep breath and say:

''Would you please go out with me tonight?'' Natsu told her seriously, blushing a little bit. Mirajane's eyes widened at the question Natsu ask her. Natsu, the man who just ask her to go out? Mirajane felt tears form in her eyes and smile at Natsu and hug him with some force and scream:

''OF COURSE NATSU! I'LL GO OUT WITH YOU TONIGHT!'' Mirajane was now really happy and hug him crazily, which Natsu smile at her in return and return her hug.

''Then it's settled. I'll come to your house for 6:00.'' Natsu said and seperate from Mirajane.

''Ok.'' Mirajane reply. Natsu was going to leave the guild and turn his head to Mirajane and said:

''Don't think I will here for the day, I'm going to do some few thing before our date.'' Natsu said and smile at her.

''Ok, thank you to tell me this.'' Mirajane reply and return his smile.

''No problem.'' Natsu said and leave the guild, letting Mirajane alone again. Mirajane was now completly to her own world and can't wait for their first date together.

END OF THE FLASHBACK

Lucy filled her eyes with star by the fact that Natsu ask her to a date and was now happy for her white hair friend.

''Wow Mira, I'm really happy for you.'' Lucy said.

''Thanks Lucy, but do you mind if I ask you something?'' Mirajane ask the celestial wizard.

''Not really, what do you want to know?'' Lucy reply.

''How was your first date with Gray?'' Mirajane ask her.

''Ok I tell you how was my first date with him.'' Lucy told her.

FLASHBACK

Lucy and Gray were at a restaurant (Not a big just a normal restaurant) and just finish their meal. While they wait for their dessert, Lucy say:

''You know, just enjoying to be with you is really enough for me, You don't need to do all this for me.'' Lucy told him and Gray just smile at her and say:

''I know, but I want to make you happy so please just enjoy my the first date you live.'' Gray told her and Lucy just nodded and their dessert just come and they began to eat. After Gray paid their meal, the couple take a walk to the park of Magnolia and take a seat and watch with admiration the full moon.

''The moon is really beautiful. It's like their blessing us.'' Lucy said with her head resting on Gray's shoulder.

''You maybe right but I know something more neautiful that the full moon.'' Gray told her.

''And what is it?'' Lucy lift up her head and look at him. Gray close the gap and before their lips touch he say:

''You...'' Gray told her and they share a loving kiss.

END OF FLASHBACK

Lucy blush madly when she remember the words Gray told her and the kiss they shared. Mirajane just smile and begin to think if the date will be the same like Lucy have with Gray.

''I'm sure you just want to skip the time and go to the date with Natsu right now.'' Lucy said.

''You're right Lucy, I just can't wait.'' Mirajane reply

TIME SKIP TO 6:00 (Wow the wish from Mirajane have already realise XD)

At Mira's house

Mirajane was waiting for Natsu and wear a black dress with black heels and still wear the necklace. 30 second later, Natsu come (I'm not good to describe some clothes that everyone wear so I will just say that the clothes Natsu wear is the same from Fairy Tail episode 125) and look at Mirajane and blush by the fact that Mirajane was now more beautiful with her black dress.

''Wow Mira! You're beautiful!'' Natsu said, making Mirajane blush.

''Thanks, but you too you're nice with this clothes.'' Mirajane said and make Natsu blushing more. Natsu take Mirajane's hand and begin to walk. After 15 minutes, Natsu look at Mira and say:

''Mira, I want you to close your eyes and please don't cheat.'' Natsu said, making Mirajane confused.

''But why do you want me to close my eyes?'' Mirajane ask and Natsu just reply with a smile.

''It's a surprise.'' Just the word 'surprise' was enough for Mirajane to close her eyes and Natsu take her hand again and guide her. After 5 minutes, they stop walking.

''Ok open your eyes.'' Natsu told her and Mirajane open her eyes and see the biggest (Well not the building I was just saying the best) restaurant of all the Magnolia. Mirajane just can't believe they will have their first date at this restaurant. Natsu open the door and let her enter first like a true gentleman. After they enter at the restaurant, Natsu go to the host.

''Can I help you sir?'' The host ask Natsu.

''I booked a table in the name of Natsu.'' Natsu reply.

''Oh I see. Will you please follow me.'' The host told them and the two of them follow the host. The host place them to a table for two person, close to the window with the full moon outside, with some candle for a good ambiance. The two of them sat and watch to their menu and Mirajane begin to talk.

''How did you find the money for the reataurant?''

''Well, these past few day I just destroy a dark guild, and I took all the object they stole and when I return these object they thanks me and gave me the money necessary to reserve and eat at this restaurant.''

''I see.'' The two of them just tell the servant their meal and Natsu was hesitant but decide to talk this subject.

''So did you already move on or...?'' Natsu said. Mirajane look down, remember this incident but remember too all the moment she share with Natsu.

''Not really... But I can say it's more easy actually, thanks to you, Natsu.'' Mirajane said the first part with a sad face but take a happy face to the next part.

''I see... Sorry if I bring this conversation.'' Natsu apologize to her, but Mirajane just shook her head and say:

''You don't need to apologize Natsu, it's normal you ask me if I move on or not.'' Mira told him with her usual smile which made Natsu more confortable and return her smile.

After a few minute of talking their meal arrive and began to eat. After their meal, they decide to not take a dessert and Natsu paid the restaurant and him and Mirajane leave and take a walk for about 2 hours and they ended at the park of Magnolia and the two of them take a seat and watch to the moon. Mirajane remember what Lucy told about her first date and realize it was the same moment Lucy live. She look Natsu before resting her head to his shoulder, which Natsu accept. They just enjoy each other company before Mirajane talk:

''It was my first date and I really enjoy this and you?''

''I also enjoy my first date with you.'' Natsu said making Mirajane blush.

''Can I ask you something Natsu?''

''Yes, what is it?'' Natsu look at her. Mirajane was hesitant but decide to ask him.

''What I am for you?'' Mirajane ask, making Natsu surprise for a little moment before smiling at her.

''You want a honnest answer?''

''Yes.''

''Then, you are a beautiful passionate girl, the smile you show me make me always blush, well to be short you're a special girl for me.'' Natsu said with his usual smile.

''What do you mean by special?'' Mirajane ask him. This time, Natsu didn't answer by words but by actions. He initiated the kiss with Mirajane, making her surprise before returning the kiss happily. They kissed for about 30 second before separate to take breath.

''This answer is ok for you?'' Natsu ask her and Mirajane look at him lovingly.

''Yes, but can I hear the answer by words too?'' Mirajane ask him.

''Gladly, I love you Mirajane.'' Natsu told her and Mirajane couldn't containt his joy anymore and begin to kiss passionatly with Natsu.

''I'm so happy Natsu, even tought I'm still not moving on, I love you too.'' Mirajane told him with her soul.

''Mirajane...'' Natsu said but Mirajane place a finger in front of his mouth and say:

''Call me Mira please.'' Mirajane said and they close the gap.

''Mira...'' Natsu said and they shared a kiss with full of love. They separate after a few second before looking at the moon and looked at each other with a smile of pure happiness. They looked again at the moon and Mirajane place her head on Natsu's shoulder. After a few minutes, Natsu looked at her and saw that she fell asleep. Natsu smile at her and take her in bridal style and bring her back to her home. They finally arrived at Mira's house and enter. Seeing Elfman not here, he saw a paper saying thst he gone for a mission and he will be back in two day. Natsu just sigh and bring Mirajane to her bedroom and lay her to the bed. He look at Mira again. He was going to leave until Mira take his wrist and say:

''Sleep with me Natsu please.'' Mira look at him and Natsu just smile at her. He just take off his shirt, leaving his naked torse and lay to Mira's bed. He close his eye for sleeping and feel Mira hug him behind and say to him:

''Good night Natsu.''

''Good night Mira.''

They finally fell asleep with a smile on their face.

* * *

**DONE, wow I never think I will be to make this chapter like this. Hope you like this chapter! ^^**


	10. A new couple at Fairy Tail

**HELLO EVERYONE! So I'm just back and enjoy this chapter**

* * *

Chapter 8: A new couple at Fairy Tail

The date between Natsu and Mira was a success. They confess each other and sleep together for the first time. The sun began to rise and Mira was the first to woke up. She was still hug Natsu when she woke up and just smile. She retired and rises from her bed and go to the side of Natsu. She looked at his sleeping face but couldn't help but think he was so cute when he have his sleeping face. she went to the kitchen and began to cook the breakfast for her and Natsu. While she cook, she saw the paper from Elfman and sigh in relief that the paper say he was gone (She was sleeping when Natsu bring her back home).

Meanwhile, Natsu began to woke up. He blinked to adjust his vision. He wonder where he is until he remember that Mirajane ask him to sleep with her. He just smile when he remember the date. When his vision was completly clear, he saw Mirajane no where and wondered where she is until he smell something. He go to the kitchen and see Mirajane cook the breakfast. He walk slowly in her direction to surprise her but failed when she said:

''Good morning Natsu!'' She said with her usual smile, making Natsu fell on the floor. ''What's wrong Natsu?'' Mirajane ask him and Natsu just laugh a little bit while he rubbed his head.

''Nothing, I was thinking to surprise you, but it looks like I failed miserably.'' Natsu reply, making Mirajane giggle.

''You're not the first who's trying to surprise me. But anyway, did you sleep well?'' Mira ask him, not notice that making Natsu blush a little bit.

''Yes.'' 'If only I have the courage to say by the fact that I sleep with you was more better.' Natsu thought after he answer the white hair beauty. ''And you? Did you sleep well?'' Natsu ask her in return, making Mira blush too.

''Yes.'' 'Sleep with you was more better that you can think.' Mira thought too after she answer Natsu. ''The breakfast is almost done.'' Mira said.

''Ok.'' Natsu reply and sit at the table. He look at Mira cooking the breakfast and couldn't take off his eyes from her. She was so beautiful for him and wonder how he couldn't notice it before now. He suddenly remember Mira's words when she said that she love him, but she was still not moving on. He wonder what he will do for helping her to move on. He was lost in his thought that he didn't notice the breakfast in front of him until Mira spoke to him.

''Earth call for Natsu, the breakfast is ready.'' She said, making Natsu come back to the reality and blush when she smile at him. The two of them began to eat until Natsu spoke.

''Is it really ok?'' Natsu say making Mira confuse.

''For what?''

''For us.''

''What do you mean?''

''I mean we're confess to each other and we're now together, but you was saying that you're still not moving on. I know I promises to help you to move on, but still, do you think it will be rea-'' Natsu confess and was cut when Mira kiss him, saying that it's really ok. She seperate and say:

''I know I said that, but did you forget what I said before this?'' Mira ask him. Natsu wonder what she said before this and remember this words in his mind:

(Mira's voice)''Not really... but I can say it's more easy actually, thanks to you, Natsu.''

Natsu then remember this words and smile at her and return the kiss she gave him earlier, which Mira return him happily. After 1 minute (looks like it's begin to be more longer kiss after kiss), they seperate and Natsu spoke.

''What should we do now? Should we keep our relation secret or tell to everyone at the guild?'' Natsu ask her and they thinking for a while until Mira answer.

''We can tell to everyone.'' Mira answer him making him surprise.

''Are you sure about this?'' Natsu ask her, but Mira look at him with a confuse face until she know the right words to use.

''Lucy and Gray did and if we don't, that mean you lose against Gray.'' Mira say and see Natsu's eyes burn in determination.

''I WILL NOT LOSE AGAINST THE ICE QUEEN! NOW I'M ALL FIRED UP!'' Natsu scream, making Mira giggle before she slapped him.

''Ow, why did you do that?'' Natsu ask her.

''You need to calm down or you will burn my house.'' Mira said, still keeping her smile.

''Ah sorry.'' Natsu apologize which she accept with a kiss in his forehead.

They finally finish their breakfast they sat on the couch with Mira's head on Natsu's shoulder, enjoying this moment exactly like yesterday but this time in the morning. They wonder how they could tell to everyone that they are together until they saw the time.

''Crap I'm late, I should go now, I'm still the first at the guild.'' Mira said and stand up, but Natsu take her wrist and said:

''Don't go, I have a great idea.'' Natsu said and Mira look at him.

''What's your idea?'' Mira ask.

(This time a silent was here) Natsu say his idea and Mira agree happily and they decide to rest a little bit before going to the guild.

At the guild Fairy Tail

''Hey where's Mirajane? She's still the first at the guild and now she's not there.'' A sober Cana ask the master of Fairy Tail. Makarov, who know secretly why Mirajane is not here, lie at the card wizard.

''She was sleeping when I come to her house and I decided to let her sleep more.'' Malarov said with a smirk on his face.

''And Natsu?'' Cana ask the master again.

''I just ask him to buy some food for Fairy Tail.'' The master reply. Cana release a sigh and just wonder how Mirajane can still sleep at this time (He is now 10:15).

''Master I'm back.'' A girl voice say and show a scarlet hair.

''Good Erza. Did you bring it?'' Makarov ask her and Erza nodded.

''Yes, but can I ask you what is it?'' Erza give the object which looks like a small ball with the letter D.

''You don't need to know. It's for Mirajane. With this she will finally move on trust me.'' Makarov said, making Erza smile if this object can help Mira to move on.

At Mira's house

Natsu and Mira was on their make out session. They were so happy to be together. Their make out finally stop at exactly 11:55. They look at each other with love.

''Shall we go now?'' Natsu ask her and Mira nodded her head.

''Yes.'' Mira reply and the two of them stand up from the couch and took each other hand and leave the house and walked in direction to the guild. Five minute later, they still keep their hand together and look at each other and odded before enter inside the guild. Everyone looked at them and was surprised to see them hand-to-hand. Natsu decide to start.

''Everyone we have an announcement to say!'' Natsu said and everyone was silent to listen what he was going to say. But Natsu didn't say anything. He just turn his head to face Mira and kiss her in front of everyone. Evryone's jaw drop on the floor and scream. All man in the guild was jealous of Natsu and girls have star in their eyes at the beautiful scene. Natsu and Mira finally stop the kiss. Mira decide to finish the announcement.

''We're together now!'' Mira said and everyone aplauded at their declaration until makarov spoke.

''You know what it's mean everyone?'' The master say which everyone nodded.

''YEAH TIME FOR PARTY!'' Everyone shouted and the party begin which everyone made their usual crazy thing. During the party, Makarov go to Mira's direction and talk to her.

''So you two are together now?'' Makarov ask her and Mira give him her usual smile.

''Yes and I couldn't be more happy than now.'' Mira say truthfully. Makarov begin to cry of joy.

''I'm so happy for you, but I'm sure you're still not moving on.'' Makarov said with a serious tone.

''You right, but with Natsu I'm sure I will move on more easily.'' Mira say making Makarov a little bit surprise. He was thinking to give the object to her but decide to wait a little more longer.

After the end of the party, everyone was sleeping on the floor (even Erza and Makarov). Well exept a dragon salyer and a ex-demon. They just cleaning the guild.

''Another party because of us.'' natsu said making Mira giggle.

''Yeah, but don't you think this party was a little more... how can I say that? Noisy?'' Mira ask him.

''What do you mean?'' Natsu wonder what she mean.

''Well look.'' Mira pointed in direction of Erza and Makarov. ''Even Erza and the master fell asleep after the party and the basement at the guild was almost ruined.'' Mira say and Natsu just laugh, realize that it was true.

''You're right, and for the first time I didn't fight Gray. So that mean we're not responsible.'' Natsu reply.

''That's true. That mean we can just stop cleaning the guild. Even if it's my job, the other should take the responsability a little more.'' Mira say and throw off the broom which Natsu follow her. Mira yawn a little bit and Natsu just smile at her.

''You seem really tired. Do you want me to bring you home?'' Natsu ask her which she accept.

''Yes.'' Mira answer him. Natsu take her in bridal style and leave the guild. Meanwhile, Makarov open his eyes, showing that he just simulated his sleeping and smile at the new couple at Fairy Tail.

'Please take care of her, Natsu.' The master of Fairy Tail thought.

The couple finally arrived at Mira's house and Natsu bring her in her bedroom and lay her in her bed. Natsu, this time, just want to sleep with her and took of his shirt. Mira watch him and blush when she saw his naked torse. Mira stand up and say:

''I'm going to change.''

''Ok.'' Natsu say and lay down on the bed. Few minute later, Mira come back to the bedroom with a short black pajama. Natsu look at her and blush madly. Mira saw his blush and just laugh

''It looks like you really like black clothes.'' Mira told him and Natsu just laugh a little bit and say:

''Well I must admit that I really like black clothes, and you look more beautiful with these.'' Natsu confess and take off his scarf and offer to Mira making her surprise.

''What? You give your scarf to me?''

''Yes.''

''But I can't accept! It's a gift from Igneel. Your father!''

''I know, but let me you know this. If I give you my scarf, that mean your the one that I want to protect with my life, my heart and my soul.'' Natsu said and seeing that Mira hesitated to take his scarf, he just stand up and wrap the scarf around her neck and hug her from behind.

''You just need to know that I really love you.'' Natsu confess and Mira begin to cry of happiness. ''Let's go back to sleep.''

The couple lay down on the bed and they hug each other. Mira's head rest on Natsu's chest and they finally said:

''I love you Natsu.'' Mira said

''I love you too Mira.'' Natsu reply.

They finally close their eyes and go in direction to the dream land.

* * *

**DONE! And then again I never think I will be able to make this chater like this. And if you wonder what is the object that Erza bring, you will know it later so be patient. Hope you like this chapter and see you next time!^^**


	11. Surprise (part 1)

**Hi everyone! I'm back! If some readers read my second story: Search comfort, I'm sorry but you must wait until I finish my this story. It's a little bit difficult to write two story in the same time. So enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 9: Surprise (part 1)

Natsu and Mira were sleeping together in each other arms. Mira's head rest on Natsu's chest. They both have a smile on their face.

(MIRA'S DREAM)

We can see a big house (or a mansion if you prefer). Inside of the mansion, we can see a few pictures of Natsu and Mira together really happy. Some of picture have a third person which is a girl about 4 years old. In the main room, Mira was seating on the couch with a girl with pink hair and blue eyes seating on her lap, reading a story. After Mira finish to read, the girl spoke.

''Mom?''

''Yes Nami?'' Mira reply.

''When Dad will be back?''

''He supposed to be back today.'' Mira said with a smile on her face.

''I'm back!''

''It's Dad!'' Nami said happily and run to see his father. Natsu enter with a bag with jewels and place the bag on the floor for catching his daughter.

''Hi Nami.'' Natsu reply to his daughter with his usual smile.

''Hi dad!'' Nami reply with a smile which it's exactly like her mother.

''Welcome back Natsu.'' Mira reply with her usual smile.

''Hi Mira.'' Natsu said to his wife.

''You came back more earlier than a expect.''

''I know but don't forget I'm one of the ten saint wizard, so this mission was really nothing for me.''

''You're right. So what do you want to eat?''

''I'm not hungry today, actually I want to pend some time with Nami.''

''Ok, have fun you two.'' Mira said and go to the kitchen.

''So, what do you want to play Nami?''

After one hours of playing, Natsu and Nami eat their meal and they return to play when they finish their meal. The time was now at 21:00 and Nami was sleeping in her room. Natsu and Mira watch her with full of happiness.

''She's really cute when she sleep.'' Mira said.

''Yeah, exactly like you.'' Natsu reply and make his wife blush at this. They both go to the main room and seat on the couch together with Mira's head on Natsu's shoulder. They always enjoying this moment together. Mira look at Natsu and begin to kiss him with all the love she can give him.

''I love you so much Natsu.''

''Me too I really love you so much Mira.''

(END OF MIRA'S DREAM)

While Mira slept peacefully, Natsu can't sleep, or he don't want. He just want to watch the sleeping Mira. He is just happy to be with her and just wish she will move on completly quickly. He brush Mira's white hair and just gain a moan of hapiness from her. He smile at her and though what kind of life he will have if he married with Mira. He was in his tough until he heard the door of the house open. He just stand up from the bed silently for not waking Mira and go to see who enter in his house.

''Who's there?'' Natsu say calmly.

''Natsu? It's you?'' A man said making Natsu surprise when he recognizes the voice.

''Yes it's me Elfman.'' Natsu said and Elfman turn on the light and see he was half naked.

''What are you doing here and why are you half naked?'' Elfman ask Natsu and the dragon slayer seat on a chair.

Natsu explain everything to Elfman what happened when he was gone for a mission. Natsu was surprised that Elfman didn't have a reaction of angry but just smile at him.

''I'm surprise. I though you will be angry at me.'' Natsu said and Elfman just shook his head.

''I just can't be mad at you if you're the one who make my sister smile again. If I was mad at you, that's mean I'm not a true man. Beside, after two years that you two didn't talk to each other, I wish that you two will talk to each other again.'' Elfman said to Natsu making him smile.

''Thank to understand Elfman.'' Natsu thanks him.

''No problem, but just one more thing Natsu.'' Elfman said and look at Natsu seriously.

''What is it?''

''Please take care of my sister.'' Elfman said and Natsu just smile and nodded his head and go back to sleep.

'You finally find the hapiness again, Nee-chan.' Elfman though and smile. He heard the door knock and go to open the door and see the master of Fairy Tail.

''Master, why are you here?'' Elfman ask the master.

''I'm here to give this objet to Mira.'' Makarov show the small ball with the letter D.

''Can I know what is it?'' Elfman ask the master.

After Makarov explain everything about the objet, Elfman's eyes widened when he understand what the object can do.

''Is it really true master?'' Elfman said

''Yes it's really true. But now I give this to you. When you will think it's time for Mira, give this to her.'' Makarov said and Elfman nodded his head and the master of Fairy Tail just leave. Elfman was seat on a chair and can't stop to look at the small ball. He look at this object and just one thing run in his mind.

'Lisanna.' Elfman though and go to his room and sleep.

The next day, Mira was the first to wake up. She was in kitchen making breakfast for Elfman and Natsu (She look at Elfman's room to see if his brother was back). While she make the breakfast, Elfman leave his room and go to the kitchen.

''Good morning Nee-chan.'' Elfman said

''Good morning Elfman.'' Mira reply, not looking at her brother because she was too occupied to make the breakfast.

''Elfman, I must to told you something, I-'' Mira talk but Elfman cut her.

''I know. I know Natsu sleep with you and i'm not angry at all.'' Elfman say and Mira looked at him.

''You're not mad at him at all? Really?'' Mira ask him with a smile on her face.

''If Natsu was the one who make you smile again, I don't see why I should be angry against him. Just to see you happy make me happy too.'' Elfman reply and Mira run at him and give hima hug.

''Thanks to understand.'' Mira thanks his brother.

''No problem.'' Elfman reply.

After few minutes, Natsu was the next to wake up and go to the kitchen and see Elfman and Mira talking together.

''Can I join to your conversation too?'' Natsu ask and the Strauss family look at him.

Then the three of them talk a few topic while they eat the breakfast that Mira made.

''So shall we go to the guild after the breakfast?'' Natsu Mira ask the two man. Natsu just nodded but Elfman remember the other part of conversation he have with the master of Fairy Tail.

FLASHBACK

While Elfman look at the object, the door was knock again and Elfman go to open the door and see the master again.

''I forgot one thing to say Elfman.'' The master said and Elfman looked at him with confused.

''What is it?'' Elfman ask.

''I forbid Natsu and Mira to go to the guild tommorow, all the guild will make a surprise for them.'' The master say and Elfman nodded his head.

END OF FLASHBACK

''Sorry but you two can't go to the guild today.'' Elfman said and Natsu and Mira looked at him.

''And why?'' Natsu ask him.

''The master want to make a surprise for you two and if you go today the surprise will be spoil. You two just spend your time together.'' Elfman told them and leave the house after he finish his breakfast.

''Do you really think it's true?'' Natsu ask Mira.

''I don't know, but I never disobey an order from the master and it's not today it will begin.'' Mira told his boyfriend.

''Ok. Then what should we do now?'' Natsu ask his girlfriend.

''We can play at card if you want.''

From the morning to the afternoon, the couple just play at card and later in the day, they decide to take a walk. They walk during all the afternoon and they lay down on the grass and lay their backon the tree. The couple watch the sunset and they begin their make out session. After 30 minute of the make out session they decide to go back at Mira's house. They enter inside and Elfman was not here and they decide to lay down on the couch and enjoy each other company. Natsu decide to break the silence.

''What kind of surprise do you think they reserve to us?''

''I don't know, but I wish they will be nice.''

''I wish too.''

''Natsu can I ask you something?''

''Speak freely Mira.''

''Did you ask yourself what kind of life it will be if you married?''

Natsu was surprise from this question and decide to say the truth.

''Yes, but I wonder if it will be alright if I'm married.'' Natsu reply and Mira just nodded his head, understand that Natsu was still scare if he make the good choice.

''And you?'' Natsu ask her and Mira just blush when she remember the dream she had last night.

''Well I had a dream about that.'' Mira reply and Natsu was interest about this dream she had.

''Can I know?'' natsu ask her and Mira looked at him.

''I dreamed that I was married with you. We lived in a mansion and we have a daughter.'' Mira said without hesitation but she was blushing so madly that she can't look at Natsu. But Mira was not alone, natsu was blushing madly too when Mira dream that she was married with him and have a daughter together.

''C-C-Can I know which name our daughter had in your dream?'' Natsu ask shyly but Mira smile and say:

''Nami. Like the first syllable in our name.'' Mira said and Natsu stop blushing and just smile.

''A beautiful name in my opinion.'' Natsu said and kiss Mira again.

While the couple just did their make out session on the couch, at Fairy Tail, Makarov prepared a list of gift they should give to the couple. While he complete the list, Elfman decide to spoke at him.

''Master why we do this surprise for Nee-chan and Natsu?''

''This surprise is not for tommorow or in two days and the surprise will be for a special occasion.''

''And what is the occasion and when the day will come for the surprise?''

''For the day I don't know but the occasion is when their life will know a new life.'' The master of Fairy Tail said with a smirk on his face but Elfman seem to not understand what Makarov meant.

''I don't understand what you mean by that, but don't you think you exaggerate a little bit.''

''Why you said that?''

''Well look.'' Makarov looked at the guild and everyone were sleeping.

''You maybe right, but i wish this surprise will be perfect for them.''

At Mira's house, Natsu and Mira still did their make out session. They never bored. They finally seperate for catching their breath.

''Do you want me to sleep with you again?'' Natsu ask after he catch his breath.

''Yes, sleeping with you is more better than sleeping alone.'' Mira reply after she catch her breath and kiss Natsu again.

Natsu stop the kiss and take her in bridal style again and bring her in her bedroom and lay down in her bed. They note that they do exactly what they did yesterday and just laugh at this. natsu was half naked again and Mira was in her black pajama again. It was now the night and they give a last kiss before sleeping together again.

''Good night Mira.''

''Good night Natsu.''

* * *

**Done! For the title of the chapter I decide to make two part. But the next chapter will not be the second part of Surprise, just to know. Anyway enjoy this chapter and see you next time!**


	12. Date 2

**ALRIGHT I'M BACK! Sorry if I didn't post a new chapter. I was very occupied, but now I'm here so enjoy this chapter.^^**

* * *

Chapter 10: Date 2

Another day begin in Magnolia town. The sun was just going to rise.

At Mira'shouse, the dragon slayer and the demon were sleeping peacefully in each other's arm. They both have smile on their face. A smile of pure happiness. The sun pass through the window and hit Natsu's face, making him lost his smile. He open his eyes and tough:

'Wait for me stupid sun, I will eat you someday.'

Natsu looked at Mira, still sleeping on his chest. Natsu just smile and begin to play with her hair. Mira begin to open his eyes when she felt someone played with her white hair. She looked at Natsu, smiling at her. Mira just return his trademark smile.

''Good morning Mira.'' Natsu said. But Mira didn't replied his answer. She just smile and kiss him. Natsu was surprise but he return the kiss. They seperate and Mira say:

''I'm a little bored to say that everytime we wake up in the same bed. I think it would be better if we just did a good morning kiss, Natsu.'' Mira smile at him and Natsu nodded his head, saying that he like her idea of a good morning with a kiss.

''Do you think we can return to the guild?'' Natsu ask his girlfriend.

''I don't know, but we should not until someone told us we can.'' Mira replied.

''I just wondered how long we are forbidden to the guild.''

''Yeah me too. But I have an idea.''

''What is it?''

''What do you think about a date with another couple?''

''You mean a date with four person?''

''Yes''

''With who?''

''With Lucy and Gray.''

Natsu was silent. He don't like the idea to have a date with four person if one of these four person was Gray, but he want to make his girlfriend happy. He was going to give his answer but Mira spoke before.

''I know you don't like Gray, but you just have to look at me. Like that your anger will disappear.''

What Mira just said was true. Everytime he look at her, Natsu felt completly relax and peaceful.

''Ok, let's do it.'' Natsu said with his trademark smile.

''Really? Thank you!'' Mira thanks him and give him another kiss.

''Should we stand up? It's already the morning.'' Natsu ask

''No, I want to stay here with you a little more.'' Mira said and lay her head on Natsu's chest, listening his heartbeat.

''You can play with my hair if you want.'' Mira said and Natsu began to play softly with Mira's white hair.

At Lucy's house

Lucy and Gray were eating their breakfast.

''Gray, can I ask you something?'' Lucy ask his boyfriend.

''Yes, what is it?'' Gray replied.

''Do you want to have a date with another couple?''

''A date with four person?''

''Yes.''

''With who?''

''With Mira and Natsu.''

Gray was silent for a few second.

''When did you have this idea?''

''Me and Mira though about it on week ago.''

''*sigh*... I don't know... You know I don't like Natsu.''

''I know but please don't begin another fight with him. Just this time.''

Lucy beg his boyfriend with her puppy eyes, these eyes that Gray can not resist. Gray was ready to do the impossible for making his girlfriend happy.

''OK let's try it.''

''Thank you.'' Lucy stand up from the table and kiss his boyfriend.

At Fairy tail (underground)

There was a round table. The master of Fairy Tail: Makarov, Erza, Elfman, Levy, Cana and even Laxus were around the table.

''So you all know why I called you there, right?'' Makarov ask everyone and Erza was the one to answer.

''Yes it's for the surprise reserved to Natsu and Mira.''

''Exactly.''

''Do you really think they need this surprise, Master?'' Elfman eplied and everyone looked at him.

''What do you mean Elfman?'' Levy replied

''I mean, don't you think they already close?''

''That's true, I don't know if they need this.'' Cana replied.

''I understand what you mean Elfman. But this surprise is the last step for them to restart a new life.'' The master of Fairy Tail replied.

''It's maybe the last step but-''

''I agree with Elfman.'' Elfman was cut and everyone looked at Laxus.

''I already know they sleep together.'' Laxus replied and everyone except Elfman was surprised.

''Oh... They sleep together now? I'm sure they already did it.'' Cana replied with a smirk on her face. Elfman look at her angrily and Erza and Levy were blushing madly.

''DON'T SAY IT AGAIN!'' Elfman shout angrily.

''calm down Elfman they never did it...'' Laxus replied making Elfman sigh in relief.

''...For now.'' Laxus finish the last part of his sentence and Elfman look at him with confusion.

''What do you mean?''

''It's just a question time before they both decide to make a new step.''

''And how could you knew that?''

''Just my instinct.''

''ENOUGH YOU TWO!'' Makarov shout and Laxus and Elfman stopped immediatly.

''Ok Elfman, we will wait a little more longer, and if I judge they already close together, I will canceled this surprise. Is that ok with you?'' The master of Fairy Tail replied and Elfman nooded his head.

''Well, I think we can still make this surprise for another events master.'' Levy said and everyone looked at her.

''I listen Levy, what kind of events?'' The master of Fairy Tail replied.

''What do you think about...'' (TOTAL SILENCE)

''So what do you think about it?'' Levy ask

''That's a great idea Levy!'' Makarov replied.

''I agree.'' Erza replied

''Me too.'' Cana replied.

''I don't care.'' Laxus replied.

''Yeah... why not.'' Elfman replied with hesitation.

''Then it's settled.'' Makarov replied and everyone leave the

At Mira's house

Natsu and Mira were played at card, but strangely, Natsu was half naked (he just have his white pants on him) and Mira just lost her shirt, leaving her a black bra, a blue jean and Natsu scarf (Yes for me a scarf count like a clothes). The reason for why their like that is because they were played at strip poker.

Natsu look at his card and he have 4 kings with a 3. For Mira, she look and she have 4 queens and a 7.

''We can stop.'' Natsu said.

''Heh? And why?'' You don't want to go far?'' Mira ask.

''Well... That's it. I don't want to go so far. I know that if you lose, you will take off your bra.'' Natsu said with a blush and hide his face by his card.

'Damn he really know me.' Mira though.

''Come on Natsu you don't want to see me without a bra? Every male want to see a naked woman.'' Mira said with a seductive voice but Natsu didn't give an attention at all.

''Maybe, but it's too early for us, I don't want to rush. Beside, I need to concentrate for the date.'' Natsu said and Mira was not angry or not sad at all. She just smile at him. She stand up from the table and went to Natsu, place her arms around his neck, sit on his lap, and just kiss him fiercly. It didn't take a long time before Natsu return the kiss and place his arms around her waist. They seperate for breath and Natsu said:

''I just remember something. It's a few day that I sleep here. Does that mean were living together since that day?'' Natsu ask his girlfriend. Mira just kept her smile.

'' You can considerate like that. For me, it's like you decide to live here with me and I'm happy.'' Mira answer his question.

''Maybe, but we're not married yet.''

''And so? Lucy and Gray live togther since he made his declaration to Lucy.''

''True, but-'' Natsu was cut when Mira place a finger on his lips.

''No buts, just stay silent and kiss me.'' Mira said and kiss Natsu again. Natsu stand up from the chair, still holding Mira while she wrapped her legs around his waist, still kissing each other Natsu walked in direction of the couch and lay down his back on the couch , leaving him under Mira. While they still kissing each other, Natsu remember what Mira told him earlier. He wonder why he don't want to go far. They are together since their succeful first date and it will not bad if he decide to take a little step. Natsu reach his hands on her back and go to her bra. Mira felt his hand going to her bra and stop their make out session.

'''Natsu...'' Mira said shyly.

''Ah! Sorry.'' Natsu apologize.

''No it's ok. You can look if you want. Y-You can even t-touch them.''

''I will just go step by step, so I will just watch and not touch.''

Mira smile at him and give him a light kiss. She then reach her arm behind her back and she was going to take off her bra.

''I'm back.'' Elfman enter inside the house and see Mira sleep in Natsu's chest. he was surprise to see her with just a bra (Yes she still have her bra, don't ask me why and she still have her blue jeans too).

''What happened here?'' Elfman ask to Natsu with a serious tone.

''We decide to play at strip poker.'' Natsu said calmly.

''WHAT!?'' Elfman was now angry.

''But I decide to stop and we did a make out session and Mira fell asleep.'' Natsu lie the last part, but Elfman calm down.

''I see, so you didn't do it, right?''

''Not at all, I'm still thinking it's too early for us.''

''Then it's fine. I'm going to sleep. I had a hard day.'' Elfman said and went to his room.

Natsu sigh in relief and Mira open her eyes.

''That was close.'' Natsu said.

''Yes, but now he is in his room, sleeping. So I'm going to...'' Mira didn't say the last. She just unclasp her bra and show her breast to Natsu. Natsu's eyes widened at the moment he saw her breast and he have just one word in his mind.

''Beautiful...'' This is the only word that Natsu can say. Mira was bblushing very madly from the word ''beautiful'' but she smile.

''Natsu...'' Mira said and give him a gentle kiss and lay her head on his chest again.

''Let's stay like that until the date come.'' mira said.

''Ok'' Natsu replied and he play with Mira's hair.

TIME SKIP

TIME: 18H00

Natsu and Mira were waiting at the same restaurant from their first date with the same clothes at their first date too ( I don't want to describe clothes again) They holding each other's hand and wait for Lucy and Gray.

''We're here!'' Natsu and Mira saw them running.

''Sorry we're late.'' Lucy apologize.

''Don't worry, it's nothing'' Mira replied.

Natsu and Gray didn't say something, they both knew perfectly that it will turn on a fight if they say something. The two couple enter inside the restaurant.

''A place for four person.'' Lucy sait to the host.

''Follow me please.'' The host replied.

They follow the host and take a normal tablw for four person. They check the menu and Mira whispered to Natsu.

''See? It's not so bad that you think.''

''Yeah.'' Natsu said silently and smile.

''Everything is alright Gray, you do it good.'' Lucy whispered to Gray.

''Thanks.'' Gray whispered and smile.

After they tell their commands, Natsu and gray looked at each other and nodded their head. They both stand up.

Natsu?'' Mira look at him.

''I'm going to the toilet.''

''And you Gray?'' Lucy ask.

''Me too.''

They then gone to the toilet.

''Do you think they will fight?'' Lucy ask.

''No. Natsu promise me that he will not fight against him.'' Mira said.

''Gray promise too, but I'm still worried.''

''I can understand.''

At Natsu and gray side

They stop in front of the door of men's washroom and they look at each other with a serious face.

''If we don't talk, this date will be ruined, you know?'' Gray told his rival.

''Yes I know, but it's not easy.'' Natsu replied.

''It's always not easy for us. But I don't want Lucy to be angry against me, especialy if the main reason is about the date.''

''You're right, and I want to keep Mira happy.''

''So let's have a deal. We're friend just for today and for future date to four, deal?''

''Deal.'' Natsu and gray finish their discussion and return at the table, where their girlfriends were waiting for them.

''Everything is alright?'' Lucy ask not only Gray but Natsu too. They both nodded their head.

While they were waiting for their meal, they all talk about a few topics, but Lucy and Mira were both surprise to see Natsu and gray talk to each other with a smile on their face, like if they were friend since the begining. Girls didn't say something and just join their conversation. After 20 minutes, they all got their meal and begin to eat. They all finish their meal after 30 minutes. After they paid the retaurant (By they I man Natsu and Gray) they decide to have some fun. They go to a casino. When they were inside, they decide to seperate: Lucy with Mira and Natsu with Gray. Girls go to play at Black Jack and boys go to the bar counter.

Natsu's side

''What do you want?'' The barman ask.

''Vodka.'' Gray said.

''Rhum.'' Natsu said. The barman give their respective glass of alcohol.

''There it is.'' The barman replied.

''I just can't believe it.'' Gray said.

''What?'' Natsu look at him.

''Just two years ago, you and Mirajane didn't talk to each other and then two years later, you're together now.''

''I finally move on but not her and I promise to help her to moving on. But it's true, it's just incredible that we're together when we didn't talk to each other for about two years. And you?''

''Me?''

''Yes, Lucy just join our guild a few week ago and she already have a boyfriend, that mean you.''

''What do you want? It's like that.''

''Yes but I want to keep Mira happy, and if she want me to stop fighting you, then I will stop.''

''Me too''

Mira's side

''Card.'' Mira said.

''you have 18, are you sure about this Miss?'' The croupier said.

''Yes.''

The croupier turn a card and show a 3.

''21. Black Jack.'' The croupier replied.

''Wow Mira! It's the eight time you win and you still didn't lose one time. Is it lucky?'' Lucy congratulate her friend.

''Maybe.''

''You continue Miss?'' The croupier ask.

''No I'll pass my turn this time.''

''Ok'' The croupier turn to play with a man.

''So is everything is alright with Natsu?'' Lucy ask

''More than you think. And you?'' Mira replied.

''Hapinness.'' Lucy said with a big smile.

''I'm happy for you two.''

''Thank you. And I can tell you how much Natsu love you.''

''How can you know this?''

''Everyone tell me that Natsu's scarf was a gift from Igneel. If someone stole his scarf, he can do the unthinkable for getting back his scarf. And now you wear it. I'm sure that's mean he really care for you.''

Mira hold the scarf and blush when she remember the words that Natsu said at her when he gave his scarf to her and smile.

''That's true and I really love him too.'' Mira said softly.

The four enjoy the casino until it was 22h15. They leave the casino and walked at Lucy's house. Once they arrived, Lucy was the first to spoke.

''It was wonderful!'' Lucy said and Gray smile at her.

''Yes, did you enjoy this too Natsu?'' Mira ask his boyfriend.

''It was nice.'' natsu replied and looked at Gray. They both nodded their head.

''Do you know how long we're forbidden to the guild?'' Mira ask but Lucy and Gray shook their head.

''Sorry, but we don't know and we even don't know why you two are forbidden.'' Gray said.

''Ok see you next time.'' Mira said and go to her house with Natsu.

''See? It was not bad.'' Lucy said to Gray

''You're right.'' Gray replied and kiss Lucy.

Meanwhile, Natsu and Mira arrived at Mira's house and they immediatly went to Mira's bedroom. While mira was changing, Natsu take off his shirt and lay down on the bed. He then remember the conversation he had with Gray. He tought he should stop fighting his rival.

''The date was really nice.'' Mira said.

''Yes, you were ri... ...why are you like that?'' Natsu ask her when he saw her half naked (No shirt no bra) and coveredhis eyes, but Mira take off his hand from his eyes and say:

''considers it like a reward for not fighting with Gray.'' She just said with a smile. Looks like she's not shy anymore to show her breast to Natsu. Natsu wonder if she want him to touch, so he reach his hand but Mira stop him and said:

''Step by step.'' She said with a smile and Natsu smile too.

They give a last kiss before sleeping in each other's arm. Natsu can feel Mira's breast on his chest but he just let her did it.

''Good night my dear dragon.''

''Good night my beautiful demon.''

* * *

**DOOOOOOOONNNNNNNEEEEEE! Man I'm feel tired after writing this chapter, and I think I will change the Rate T for Rate M. See you next time!^^**

**P.S. For grammar error i will check them later, because I don't want to check every chapter and correct.**


	13. Pure love

**Hello everyone your lucky because I made a new chapter. So enjoy this chapter.^^**

* * *

Chapter 11: Pure love

Another day begin in Magnolia town. At Fairy Tail, Elman enter inside the guild.

''Elfman, come here for a moment.'' The master of Fairy Tail said.

''What is it master?'' Elfman replied.

''you can say to Mira and Natsu that they can return at Fairy Tail.''

Elfman's eyes widened at the decision from the master of Fairy Tail.

''Really? That's great!'' Elfman shout and leave the guild.

At Mira's house

Mira was in the kitchen making the breakfast for Natsu and her. Mira was really happy. Just living with Natsu is all that Mira want. She was so in his thought that she didn't notice Elfman until he said:

''Nee-chan, I have a great new... Where's Natsu?'' Elfman said.

''He still sleeping. But what's the new?'' Mira ask.

''You and Natsu can return at Fairy Tail!'' Elfman answer.

Mira stop cooking and her eyes widened at the new. She went to her room for waking up his boyfriend.

''Natsu wake up.'' She told him but Natsu just groan.

''10 minute please.'' Natsu said.

''You know what I can do if you don't wake up now.'' Mira said with a scary smile.

Natsu's eyes widened when he remember the last time he didn't want to wake up and he immediatly stand up from the bed.

''Ok, I'm awake now. So what's wrong?'' Natsu ask.

''Elfman said that we can return at the guild!'' Mira said.

''Really!? LET'S GO NOW!'' Natsu shout and take Mira's hand and leave the house. While they run in direction of the guild, Mira ask:

''Wait and the breakfast?''

''We will ate at the guild!''

They continue to run in direction of the guild until they arrived in front of the door. Natsu was going to open but Mira stop him.

''Wait, what we will do once we are inside?'' Mira ask.

''What do you mean?'' Natsu replied.

''I mean, should we ask the master why he forbidden us to the guild?''

This time, Natsu was silent. He wonder if they should ask the master but Natsu smile and look at his girlfriend.

''No need, I'm sure the master have his reason.'' Natsu said and kiss Mira on her forehead. Mira look at him and give her usual smile. Natsu then open the door and the couple enter inside the guild.

''We're back!'' Natsu shout and everyone were going to welcome them but everyone saw something incredible: Mira wear Natsu's scarf.

''Oi, what the hell is this, Natsu?'' a man shout.

''He's right! Why Mira wear your scarf?'' Another man shout.

Natsu and Mira sweat dropped from the reaction of everyone, like if it's the end of the world.

''Why? Because I love her.'' Natsu replied simply. Everyone's jaw dropped on the floor at his answer.

It took one hour before everything turn to normal. Mira serving drink again and Natsu do his funny guy. Cana sit at the bar counter and discuss with Mira.

''So you're living together now?'' Cana ask.

''Yes even if it's not official.'' Mira replied.

''So how he is?''

''Huh?''

''He is good and he is large or not?'' Cana smirk. Mira understand what she mean, but instead of blushing she just did her scary smile.

''Cana... If you ask me this again you know what will happen to you, understood?'' Mira said and and Cana shivered in fear.

''Y-Yes... understood.'' Cana stop the conversation and leave the bar counter.

While Mira do her job, Natsu was talking with Gray.

''you bastard, you made a step before me, stupid flame-brain.'' Gray said with a smile.

''Yes, because I'm better than you, you ice stripper queen.'' natsu replied with a smile too.

''She maybe show her breast to you, but I win in two ways: have a girlfriend and live with her before.''

''Maybe, but I win in two other way too: she's a S-wizard and she was a demon.''

Even if the fireman and the iceman promise to not fight anymore, they don't want to lose on a conversation, but it looks like Gray was beaten by the fact that Mira was a demon and a S-wizard.

''I will take my revenge someday.'' Gray said to his rival.

''I will wait.'' Natsu replied.

Gray go to see his girlfriend. Natsu stand up from the table and secretly go to the other side of the bar counter. He was now behind Mira while she clean the bar. Natsu hug her from behind and Mira was surprise.

''Did I surprise you?'' Natsu ask his girlfriend.

''A little bit.'' Mira replied and turn her head to kiss him softly.

''Sorry, but I'm here to tell you that I will be gone for about two weeks. It's been a long time I didn't do some mission and I really need money actually.''

''It's ok, I will wait for you.''

They give a long passionate last kiss before he leave the guild.

''Ah... Love...'' the master of Fairy Tail replied making Mira to look at him.

''I can see that your love for each other is really pure.''

''I will never be mad against him and... I think I'm ready to move on.'' Mira confess and Makarov look at her.

TIME SKIP: TWO WEEKS LATER

Two weeks pass, and the day at Fairy Tail was exactly the other days, even without Natsu. Speaking of him, Natsu come back from his mission and enter inside the guild.

''I'm back!'' Natsu shout and go to see Makarov.

''So Natsu, your mission was nice?'' Makarov said.

''Yes, it was ok.''

''Welcome back Natsu.'' Mira said with her usual smile.

''Thanks Mira.'' Natsu said.

''I'm sorry, but I must leave for some business, I will be beck later.'' Natsu leave the guild.

''What kind of business he talk about?'' The master of Fairy Tail replied.

''I don't know.'' Mira said.

Natsu's side

''Can I help you sir?'' The seller ask.

''yes I want to buy this mansion.'' Natsu replied and pointed his finger to the new mansion just built recently.

''Heee... Do you have the money necessary for the mansion?''

Natsu show to the seller a suitcase.

''Do you think with this suitcase it will be enough?'' Natsu ask.

Natsu give the suitcase to the seller and the seller open the suitcase and his eyes widened.

''And?'' Natsu wait an answer.

''Sold!'' The seller said and shake his hand with Natsu.

After this sold, Natsu go to the same store which he got the necklace. He watch so many object but his attention was on a rig with a blue emerald. He watch the ring closely and the cashier come closely to Natsu and said:

''You like this ring?'' The cashier said.

''Yes I never seen a ring like this.'' Natsu replied.

''This ring is the most beautiful from all the kingdom of Fiore.''

''Really?''

''yes. Actually they exist only copies like this. We're lucky to have one here.''

''but why this ring have only three copies like this?''

''In the past, someone was trying to find the legendary blue emerald. From this time, everyone was thinking it was just a stupid legend, but not for Juugo Kago, the one who find this emerald. When he find the emerald, he decide to give the emerald for his wife, but after he was thinking to share this emerald with two others person. With his magic, which his magic was cutting anything, even a diamond, he cut the blue emerald in three and he made three ring and place each emerald piece in each ring.''

''It's a great story, but where did you find this ring?''

''Do you remember the guy who stole the necklace that you reserved?''

''Yes?''

''Well, from all the object he stole, this ring was here too. And when you bring back the bag with the object from the store, this ring was in the bag too.''

''I see.''

''If you want the ring you can take it. I'll give you.''

''Huh?Really?

''Yes, beside I'll own you when you destroyed the dark guild.''

''I'm not sure if we can call a dark guild, these member were all weak. I'm sure the weakest member at Fairy Tail can take them down alone.''

''Is that so?

''Yes. Anyway I'll take it. Thank you.''

''I wish for you and your girlfriend a pure love.''

''Thanks.'' Natsu leave the store with a smile on his face and went to the guild. When he enter inside the guild, he go to the bar counter and whispered to Mira.

''Can I talk to you privatly?'' Natsu ask.

''Ok.'' Mira replied.

The couple leave the guild and were now outside. Natsu was the first to speak.

''Do you remember when I said it's been a few days that I slept in your place, like if I decide to live with you?'' Natsu ask.

''Yes but why you ask me that?'' Mira replied.

''I think we should live together but in place with just two of us. What do you think Mira?''

Mira was surprise. Natsu ask her to live with him. But she hesitate.

''I don't know. Will you let me talk about this with my brother?''

Natsu nodded his head and kiss lightly Mira.

''Take your time. Here's the adress.'' Natsu said and give a paper to Mira.

Natsu leave to his new home and Mira return to the guild.

''Elfman!'' Mira call his brother and he immediatly come to her.

''What's wrong, nee-chan?'' Elfman ask.

''I need to ask you something.''

''And what is it?''

''What's make you happy?'' Mira said and Elfman was surprise from this question

''Just to see you happy makes me already happy.'' Elfman said to his sister

''Really?''

''Yes.''

''Then if I decide to live with Natsu in a new home you will still be happy?'' Mira ask her brother and Elfman was shocked by this question.

''Y-You mean...?

''If you don't want then I-'' Mira was cut when Elfman spoke again.

''You still need to move on and I know that Natsu is the only one who can help you. Beside this is your choice not mine.'' Elfman finish. Mira begin to cry and hug his brother.

''Thanks now I know what to do.'' Mira thanks his brother.

''It's nothing. Now go.''

Mira leave his brother and went to join his boyfriend at the adress from the paper. She finally arrived and was surprise to see it was not a house but a mansion, the manion just built recently. Natsu was waiting for her outside in front of the door. Mira runs to him and hug him with all the love she can give to his boyfriend.

''So?'' Natsu ask even if he already know the answer.

''I will live with you!'' Mira answer and kiss Natsu.

''I'm happy Mira''

''Me too but about the stuff for the mansion?''

''It's all provides and they already inside. We'll take our stuff tomorrow so now let's go inside.'' (I forgot to say what time is it but now the time is around 21h00)

The couple enter inside and visit every place of the mansion for about 30 minutes. After the visit, they go to the balcony and watch the star and the moon. Natsu take a seat and invite his girlfriend to sit on his lap, which she happily accept the invitation.

''Exactly like my dream'' Mira whispers to herself.

''What?'' Natsu ask if she said something.

''Ah no it's nothing. You know since two weeks everyone said that our love is pure.''

''Really?''

''Yes and I want to live a pure love with you.'' Mira said and begin to kiss his boyfriend.

''We will, but now let's go to sleep.'' The couple go to their bedroom ( yes their bedroom, they live together now.) And they both lay down to the King sized bed. They take off almost all their clothes (Natsu just keep his boxers and Mira her black underwear (Yes my favorite colors is black)) They decide to wait a little more longer before to do it and they just sleep in each other's arm

''I love you so much Natsu, I'm so happy.'' Mira said

''I love you too Mira, and I'm happy too.'' Natsu said.

They both share a kiss and the light from the moon hit them like if the moon blessed the couple.

* * *

**YAHOU! DONE! DONE! AND DONE! I wish you will like this chapter. See you next time!^^**


	14. Lisanna

**HI EVERYONE! HERE COME ANOTHER CHAPTER OF RESTART A NEW LIFE! ENJOY IT!**

**P.S. Sorry everyone, I don't know how that happened but the first paragraph was gone so I update this chapter for re-write the first paragraph again. Please forgive me. **

* * *

Chapter 12: Lisanna

It's been three day since Natsu and Mira live together and of course another party begin at Fairy Tail. And a big one. Everyone fell asleep, even Makarov and Erza. The first one to wake up was Elfman. He stand up and looked at his sister, sleeping in his boyfriend's chest. He smile and just leave the guild and go back to his house. He enter in Lisanna's room and look all the room. He sit on her bed which no one sleep since her death.

''I'm sure you would be happy to see our sister find the hapiness again.'' Elfman said to her death sister and smile. Seeing this room was dirty, he decide to clean it. It took him two hours for almost finishing the cleaning of this room. He was looking under the bed to see some trash, but he just see a paper. He take the paper and was going to throw it away until he saw a description. The description was: ''To read after my death.'' with the initial of L.S. (Lisanna Strauss). Elfman was now intrigate and turn back the paper and begin to read the letter. After he finish to read the letter, Elfman's eyes widened by the letter. He immediatly leave the house and run in direction of the cemetery.

At Fairy Tail

Everyone was still sleeping. The one who begin to open his eyes was Mira. The first thing she heard was a heartbeat. She look up and see his boyfriend asleep and she realize that she was sleeping on his chest from the beginning. She just giggle and stand up. She let everyone sleeping while she clean the guild (looks like the Strauss family love cleaning). She just begin to clean when she felt someone hug her from behind. She turned her head to see a pink hair and a boy which he is a dragon slayer.

''I though you were sleeping, my dear dragon.'' Mira said with a smile.

'' I was, but I immediatly wake up when you stand up from my chest, my beautiful demon.'' Natsu replied and kiss Mira. ''Let's clean it together. Like that, we can return to our mansion and rest together.'' Natsu finish.

''Then let's go.'' Mira said and they clean the guild. They took two hour to finish the cleaning and they both leave the guild. Meanwhile, Cana wake up and see Natsu and Mira leave the guild together. She smirk and decide to spy them. 10 minute later, at Natsu and Mira's mansion, the couple went immediatly to their bedroom and it just take 3 second before their make out session begin. They didn't notice that Cana was on a tree and spy them. She was able to her the moan from Mira and cana didn't notice she was drooling.

'Damn, looks like Natsu is a pro for making Mira to moan like that.' Cana though and couldn't help but she felt a little jealous.

(Cana's mind)

Natsu start to kiss Cana lovingly, which Cana return the kiss with equal passion. They seperate and Natsu begin to strip all her clothes. Cana just let him.

''You're so cute, Cana.'' Natsu said and Cana just blush at this compliment.

''T-Thanks.'' Cana replied and kiss Natsu again.

''Do you mind if I...'' Natsu said and Cana just nodded her head.

''No go ahead. Please.'' Cana replied and start to moan.

(Come back to the reality)

Cana was so in her though that she didn't notice that she massaged her own breast until Natsu spoke to her.

''What are you doing and why atre you here?'' Natsu ask and Cana come back to the reality and realize she was touching her own breast in front of Natsu, she was now blushing very madly.

''So?'' Natsu wait for an answer but Cana didn't answer. She just jump off of the tree and run. Natsu was now in confusion.

''What's wrong, Natsu?'' Mira ask his boyfriend.

''Nothing, let's just continue where we stopped.'' Natsu said and return to kiss Mira.

At Fairy Tail

Erza was the next one to wake up. She notice that Natsu, Cana, Mira and Elfman were not here. She was not surprised to know that Natsu and Mira were not at the guild but Cana and Elfman.

'Where Cana and Elfman could be?' She though and see the door of the guild open and see Cana enter, still blushing. Erza notice that and ask the brunette.

''Are you alright Cana? You're red.'' Erza ask but cana was too embarrassed to answer. She just go back to her usual table, grab the barrel and begin to drink. Erza was confused and leave the guild to find Elfman. She walk in through of all the Magnolia but she didn't find him. The only place she know where Elfman can be was in the cemetery. She then go to the cemetery and find Elfman talking to someone. She walked in his direction.

''Elfman, what are you doing here and who is...'' She ask the Strauss boy but stop when she saw a unexpect person.

At Fairy Tail (again...)

The master of Fairy Tail wake up. He just can't believe he took part of the party so much and fell asleep. He was even surprise to not find Natsu, Mira, Erza, Elfman and saw Cana awake. The master of Fairy Tail stand up and ask Cana

''Where's Natsu, Mira, Erza and Elfman?'' Makarov ask and cana, more calm but blushing a little bit, answer him.

'' I don't know where Elfman is, but Natsu and Mira are in their mansion and Erza gone to find Elfman I think.''

''I see.'' Makarov said. He was going to his office until the door of the guild open loudly, making the master of Fairy Tail and Cana look at the door and see a scarlet girl with her eyes widened.

''What's wrong Erza?'' The master of fairy Tail ask.

''EVERYONE, WAKE UP!'' Erza shout loudly and everyone wake up in one instant by her voice. The master of Fairy Tail was now in confusion.

''What happened Erza?'' Makarov ask but Erza didn't answer him.

''Everyone please follow me. You all must see what happened actually.'' Erza said and everyone leave the guild and follow the knight mage.

''Hum... Erza? Can we know why you want us to follow you?'' Gray ask Erza.

''Just wait you will know.''

''But-''

''I said WAIT!'' Erza said with a menacing look at Gray and he shivered in fear.

''O-Ok.'' Gray said and take Lucy's hand to be more comfortable.

'Always scary.' Gray though

At cemetery

Elfman was talking to someone (with a girl). This girl have a short white hair and have a guild mark red in her left shoulder (the opposite of Natsu). While they talked together, Erza and all member of the guild arrived at the cemetery. Erza pointed her finger in direction of Elfman and everyone'e eyes widened and they all shout at the same time.

''LISANNA?!'' Lisanna turn her head and saw all the member of the guild here and she just smile at them.

''I'm happy to all see you again.'' Lisanna said and she begin to made some tears on her face (Lisanna is a ghost, but a ghost material, I mean, she can be touch by everyone). Everyone run to hug her but Elfman have already stop them.

''DON'T THINK TO TOUCH MY LITTLE SISTER!'' Elfman shout and Lisanna just laugh at his reaction. She look at everyone but she notice that Natsu and Mira were not here.

''Why Natsu and Mira-nee are not here?'' She ask, scary if they both still sad even if it's been two years she died. Everyone were silent and wonder if they should tell the truth. Everyone knew that Lisanna and Natsu love each other in the past.

''They are in their new mansion.'' Elfman said. Lisanna was silent by the word ''their and mansion''. Everyone felt sad for her, but Lisanna just smile.

''I'm glad.'' Lisanna said. Everyone was by her reaction of hapiness.

''Really?'' Erza ask

''Yes, looks like you still don't read the letter I wrote before my death.'' Lisanna replied and Elfman show the letter. He give the letter to Lisanna and begin to read the letter

(Lisanna's letter)

''Dear Mira-nee, Elf-nii,

I wrote this letter for you. If I died before you two, I don't want that you two blame yourself for my death. All the moment I live with you two was like a dream for me. Elf-nii, be a man and help Mira-nee to move on. Mira-nee, you will probably blame yourself for my death but please don't, I don't want to see you sad forever, someday someone will probably help you to move on if Elf-nii can'T. I want you to be strong. And now for Fairy Tail, Master Makarov, even old, you're still strong and you will still be my favorite master of all the guild in the world. Erza, you are a beautiful woman, but stilla person who can be angry easily. However, this is what I like from you. All your fight with Mira-nee was always passionate. And please, be more gentle with Natsu and Gray. Gray, you can't stop stripping your clothes or start a fight with Natsu, but it's always funny to see you fight and to see your reaction when you notice you don't have your clothes. And finally, Natsu, you was my first and last love. We sum occupied happy together likea mother and a father. You will probably blame yourself for my death, like Mira-nee, but please don't. To see you sad it's not like you. Maybe you will never find another love in your life, but I wish you could. Natsu, I love you. Mira-nee, Elf-nii, I love you both too. And Fairy Tail, I love you. I all love you forever. I don't know how many ''I love you'' I can say, but there's no limit for me.

Farewell Fairy Tail, Elf-nii, Mira-nee, Natsu.

(End of the letter)

Lisanna finish to read the letter and all the member of the guild started to cry. Looks like this cry are contagious because Lisanna and Elfman begin to cry too. They all went close to Lisanna and give a family hug to her. They seperate after 5 minutes.

''You have 35 minutes sister. Let me show you where Natsu and Nee-chan live now.'' Elfman told his young sister.

Lisanna nodded her head and follow Elfman. Everyone looked at them and smiled of hapiness to meet Lisanna again. Erza look at the master of Fairy Tail and said:

''Do you think?'' Erza ask Makarov and he nodded his head.

''Yes, now this is the last step for them.'' Makarov replied and smile.

At Natsu and Mira's mansion (The time is now 21:00)

They were both watching the star together in the balcony. They both saw a shooting star.

''A shooting star, did you make a wish?'' Mira ask his beloved dragon slayer.

''Yes, it's always to be with you.'' Natsu said and give a lovable kiss. ''And you?''

''To see my sister again...'' She said sadly and Natsu hug her for erase the sadness in her face. Mira return his hug and they stay like that until they heard aknock. They both go to the main door and open it. When the door open completly, the couple's eyes widened. They just can't believe it. They saw not only Elfman but Lisanna too. Lisanna smile at them, but Mira begin to cry and hug her sister with all her force. Lisanna just return her hus.

''You're back! You're back!'' Mira said loudly and Lisanna just nodded her head and look at Natsu. Natsu can't just believe what he saw. His first love was really here. He just walk slowly to her. Mira release her sister and let Lisanna run in direction of Natsu and give him a big hug, which he return immediatly.

''I'm so happy to see you again, Natsu.'' Lisanna said with her own smile. Natsu just return her smile and say:

''Me too.'' They both enjoy the moment. Natsu look at Mira, seperate from Lisanna and said:

''See, your wish just realise.'' Natsu said and Mira just smile and nodded her head, but Lisanna was confused.

''What do you mean?'' Lisanna ask.

''We just saw a shooting star, and Mira's wish was to see you again.'' Natsu answer.

''Really?!'' Lisanna said

''Yes, I'm really happy now. But now I must told you that me and Natsu are-'' Mira was cut by her little sister.

''Together, I know. Elf-nii already told me and I'm not sad or angry at you. I'm really happy that you find someone who can help you to move.'' Lisanna said and Mira cry again.

''You're really not mad at me?'' Mira ask and Lisanna just hug her again.

''I will never be mad at you. Never with you and Natsu.'' Lisanna replied.

''You're happy that I am with Mira?'' Natsu ask. Lisanna nodded her head show the letter.

''Natsu, I wrote a letter before my death come, and this letter said I don't want you two blame yourself for my death. I wish you could find another love in your life. And it's happened, even if it's my older sister.'' Lisanna replied.

''But how can you be here now?'' Natsu ask. Elfman, who was just watching the wonderful reunion, decide to spoke.

''The master give me a small ball. Its uniqueness can bring someone back to life, but for only 90 minutes.'' Elfman said and Natsu and Mira were both a little sad.

''I don't care.'' Lisanna said and Natsu and Mira look at her.

''What?'' Mira ask

''You and Natsu are together now, I wish you two will be happy together now.'' Lisanna said and Mira just smile.

''I'm ok.'' Mira said and Natsu look at her. Mira turn her head and face Natsu.

''I'm ok. I'm completly move on now. I'm happy now.'' Mira said with her usual smile. Natsu just smile at her.

''I'm glad you said that.'' Natsu said and lay down a knee and pulls out a small box. ''I was waiting this day. The day that you will completly move on. And the day come. Mirajane Strauss, will you mary me?'' Natsu ask and open the box to show a ring with a blue emerald. Mira's eyes widened. she place a hand in front of her mouth, really surprise by this proposal. Lisanna and Elfman just smile at this situation. Mira let her tears fall down. Natsu just let her some time before she give her answer. Mira calm down and place her usual smile on her face and say:

''Yes, I will marry you.'' Mira said with a voice of complete love. Natsu smile and place the ring in Mira's finger and stand up and kiss Mira which she return lovingly. Lisanna and Elfman just cry at this scene. After 15 minutes of discussion Lisanna begins to disappear.

''Lisanna...'' Mira look at her sister.

''Looks like it's time for me to leave. I will all missed you, but I'm happy to see the proposal that Natsu made to you. Mira-nee, I love you. Natsu I love you too. And Elfman I love you too.'' Lisanna said and Natsu, Mira and Elfman just smile.

''We all love you Lisanna.'' Natsu said and hug Lisanna one last time before she disappear completly.

* * *

**DONE! DONE! DONE! I'm really proud of this chapter . And now just three more chapter and the story is complete. So See you next time!^^**


End file.
